Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic
by K's Lets Plays
Summary: this is the first installment of my "Gaurdian Clara" series. To understand the beginning of this story you will need to read my other story titled "The Beginning" it's very short I promise, it explains the concept of my fanfictions and a bit of Clara's backstory. The end of that story is the very beginning of this one. will stay as true to the original game as much as possible
1. !!!IMPORTANT!!!

**!IMPORTANT!**

This story takes place immediately after my story titled "The Beginning" it is a very short story explaining the concepts of my "Gaurdian Clara" series and it states a little of Clara's backstory.

**!WARNING!**  
If you do not read that story first you're going to be hopelessly confused as to what is going on and what is happening and what the characters are talking read this first to understand what is happening. A lot of my original work will be in these stores and the concepts for all of them are explained in this short story.

Well with that being said I hope you are intrigued with my story!

~Enjoy Lovelies~


	2. Awakening

**AWAKENING**

Clara awoke to the sounds of battle and alarms, it was chaos all around her. She shot up out of bed trying to figure out what was going on,

"What the hell!? Where am I!? What happened!?"

Once she calmed down she remembered what had happened.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I was searching for the last part of my soul when I was suddenly being pulled into this unknown universe..."

Clara looked around and noticed that she was in what looked like some sort of spaceship, and from the way the space outside was moving... the ship was going down.

"Oh no... why does this always happen to me?"

Clara sighed and tried to find a way out, after trying to pry open the door several times she gave up.

"...(sigh)... for once I wish I had my other powers again..."

the more parts of her soul she collected the more human she became, and as a result her powers had been severely diminished while others disappeared completely.

"Well, I guess I could just leave the universe and then come back..."

she felt horrible but what was she supposed to do? Stay there locked in the room until the ship exploded? She sighed then started to open up a gateway back to the abyss between universes. Then something unexpected happened, the gateway wouldn't open.

"H-huh!?"

Clara was dumbfounded, she felt the magic working but as soon as it went to open the gateway some powerful force shut it down completely. Clara recognized this feeling, she felt the same force drag her into this universe and force her in... and now it wasn't letting her leave.

"This is bad, this is really bad."

Clara then grabbed her bag, reached in and grabbed her communicator and dialed up Bo. Clara was getting anxious as the holographic image projecting off of the communicator stayed blank, after about another two agonizing minutes of waiting and mumbling profanities Bo finally picked up.

"Hey Clara! Long time no see! Sorry for the wait, you know the parent life is awfully chaotic, an-"

he cut off and his face turned worried and serious as he saw the look on Clara's face.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Clara then explained everything to Bo, Clara was able to calm down and think clearly as she spoke to Bo, the familiarity that his presence brought was very comforting.

"I'm going to go get Izzy and we'll be there as soon as we possibly can, just hang in there ok?"

Clara started panicking of the thought of Bo and Izzy being stuck in this unknown universe maybe indefinitely because of her.

"No! Dont do that! What if ya'll get stuck here as well?"

"Then we'll get out of there together. We cant leave you Clara, especially in those circumstances. What if you can't escape and then die!?"

"What about your family!? What about your kids!? Bo please just listen to me, go to Lady Illia and tell her what happened and see if she can figure out why I was brought here and why I can't leave. I'll be alright I promise, I'll call you when I'm safe. This isn't the first time I've been in an impossible situation remember?"

Bo sighed, he knew she was right. He knew that neither him or Izzy could leave with a possibility of never seeing their kids again... but he still felt terribly torn. Before Bo could say anything else Clara heard footsteps running towards her location.

"I gotta go, someone's coming. I'm going to get off this ship I promise ok? I love you all, give the kids a hug for me? I'll contact you when I can, goodbye."

As she turned off the communicator she saw Bo nod, she quickly put the communicator back in her bag and turned to see who had come.


	3. The Endar Spire

**THE ENDAR SPIRE**

Once Clara turned to face the door it opened to reveal an older looking man wearing what looked like an armor suite.

"It's good you're alright soldier, now come on! We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Now hurry up, we don't have much time!"

Clara looked dumbfounded, what in Lady Illia's name was going on?

"Hang on just a second! What's going on? Who are you? And what are you talking about?"

Clara demanded, the man looked at her flabbergasted.

"Did you fall out of your bunk and hit your head? The Endar Spire is the ship we're stationed on, this ship! And we're under attack! I'm Trask Ulgo, I'm your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off this ship alive!"

Clara was so confused, she tried to peice everything together in her head but she still had no idea what was going on. Normally whenever she went to a new universe she was able to observe and learn what that universe was all about by reading the description the universe provided the Gaurdians when they entered, but given the circumstances Clara didn't really have a chance, so she was completely lost on what this universe was about. She went over the Information Trask had given her, she was on a ship called the Endar Spire, and they had been ambushed and were being attacked by something or someone called the Sith, she was apparently a soldier, she worked here on the ship, and we had to find someone named Bastila and from the way he said her name she must be important. Clara didn't know what all was going on but she decided to go along with it so she could try and find a way out of this situation. Clara didn't know what side she was on but she wanted to believe that the universe put her with the good guys, she really didn't want to end up accidentally helping the bad guys of this universe. She decided to ask about Bastila, depending on what Trask said about her that might give Clara an inkling of who she was saving and fighting for.

"Who's Bastila?"

Trask looked incredulous, this Bastila person must be really important.

"Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission. Bastila is the jedi who managed to learn the power of battle meditation, she's the one who can help turn the tides of this war and stop the Sith from taking over the galaxy. One of our primary duties is to guarentee her survival in the event of enemy attack! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath!"

Well, from the sounds of it the universe did put her with the good guys. Is this why I was brought here? To help save this Bastila person so this universe could be saved? I've never heard of a universe dragging a Gaurdian in to help save it though, normally we just had a feeling that led us to a universe in distress and we did our thing and saved it then continued to watch over it. Clara decided to wait till she was safe then contact Bo again and see what Lady Illia said and discuss this matter with her, for now she would do what she could to help.

"You know, I've heard all about your reputation: elite combat training, top in your class. And you've explored the farthest reaches of the galaxy, you've visited planets I've never even heard of. And your evasive and stealth skills are amazing. People with your abilities and skills are hard to find: it's no wonder the Republic hand picked you for this mission. But now it's time to prove yourself! Bastila needs all troops at her side during this attack!"

Clara was very flattered that the universe decided to give her such an amazing persona. It's not like it wasn't true though, her battle experience was much more then any of the soldiers in this universe given how long she's lived and all the battle she's faced, even though she's exceptionally weaker now that her soul is almost complete she's still amazingly skilled in battle and really strong and definitely a force to be reckoned with at full extent of her power. And she has been to and explored many far off places, just not in this universe. And she could be very evasive, stealthy and even persuasive when she needed to be, she just preferred to go all guns blazing and dominate all her obstacles, depending on the situation that is. Clara decided it was time to stop asking questions for now and go see about Bastila, then she could find out more about the universe and the situation she was in.

"Ok, let's go help Bastila!"

"Hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suite up so we can get out of here."

"Alright, where's my equipment?"

"Should be in that footlocker over there."

Trask had pointed to the far corner of the room. Clara walked over and opened the footlocker and pulled out what looked like some sort of firearm with a name on the side reading 'blaster pistol' and a small pouch of ammunition, a short sword, a weird looking belt with a name on the inside that read 'stealth field generator' with a button in the middle that Clara assumed made her invisible or something to that affect, a small package with a first aid symbol on it that Clara assumed was some sort of health pack, what looked like a digital journal of sorts with a name on the back that read 'datapad', a small device that looked like a mixture of a walkie-talkie and a cellphone which Clara assumed to be a communicator for this universe, what looked liked a circular grenade, and a small chip that read 'credits' with the number 100 on it that Clara assumed might be the currency in this dimension. Since Clara didn't want to expose what she was she couldn't risk using her powers or weapons so she had to work with what she had received in that footlocker. She put the belt on, put the sword into a sheath on her hip, loaded and holstered the blaster to her other hip, and put the rest of the items in her pouch. She then took out the datapad and typed out her situation on this ship and what needed to be done, then put it away in her pouch and went back to Trask.

"I'm ready!"

"Then come on, we have to hurry! The Sith might already be boarding the ship to try and capture Bastila."

Clara nodded.

"Alright."

"Ok, let's move out. We should stick together; you'll have more success with companions than on your own."

Clara nodded then went to stand next to Trask.

"Because of the attack this room is in lockdown, but don't worry - I've got the override codes."

That explains why I couldn't get it open earlier, Clara thought. Trask then went and opened the door then they both ran out, before they reached the next door Clara heard a sort of buzzing noise coming from the communicator in her pouch. She pulled it out at the same time Trask grabbed his, turns out his was buzzing as well. Then at the same time a holographic image played on both their devices, it was an image of a rather handsome looking man who also had a rather sexy voice. Clara mentality slapped herself, this wasn't the time to be thinking of that sort of thing, she was in a rapidly falling spaceship that was under attack for heavens sake! She shook her head and listened to what the man was saying.

"This is Carth Onasi - the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!"

Then the image fizzled out, Clara and Trask both put their communicators away.

"That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastila! There's a map of the Endar Spire and a copy of Carth's message in your electronic journal, just in case we get separated."

Clara seriously doubted that this Carth guy had seen more combat than her but didn't think it was wise to mention this fact, and when she looked at her datapad she indeed found a layout map and a recording of the message in different menu icons. It looked like the datapad had recorded the places she had been as she walked throughout the area, and it had picked up the message from her communicator which led Clara to believe that they were linked, which was helpful so Clara didn't have to write everything down herself. Clara went up to the next door and tried to open it but failed, she turned to Trask assuming this was another door on lockdown.

"That door's locked. I don't have the codes to open it. Why dont you try picking the lock?"

Clara rolled her eyes, of course she knew how to pick lockes but this door seemed really complicated, but nevertheless she started to work on it.

"Ah ha! Success!"

She got it open with surprising ease, Clara figured the universe had given her subconscious basic knowledge of how things work. As the door opened Clara noticed two people on the other side wearing full silver armor, they were covered from head to toe. Clara assumed they were a part of the Sith Trask and Carth had mentioned, she quickly backed up against the wall and turned to Trask and quietly told him what she'd seen. Trask whispered to her,

"Those Sith must be the advanced boarding party, we'll have to take them out, I'll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right."

Clara nodded. They both took out their blasters then jumped out into the corridor and opened fire.

"For the Republic!"

Trask yelled. Clara's target went down pretty easily since his back was turned, she turned to Trask's target to find him gunned down as well.

"I've got a feeling that won't be our last battle with the Sith. Good thing we have medpacs to heal our wounds. If you were injured then it might be a good idea to use one now before our next battle."

Clara said she was alright and then they ventured off towards the bridge, they had a few more fights here and there but nothing they couldn't handle. Clara also found what looked like light armor and put it away in her bag in case of an emergency, she also found a longer sword which made her happy. Clara much preferred melee combat over ranged combat, plus now that she had an extra sword she could duel wield and show these Sith what she's really made of. She sheathed the long sword to her (dominant) right and the short sword to her left. She had also found other small things like grenades, credits, medpacks, and what looked like a stimulant of sorts. Clara recognized the symbols on the stimulants to be strength, stamina, and speed, Clara put those away for when she would need them. She had also found little strange looking items that seemed to be upgrade items for weapons, this wasn't the first time Clara came across a universe that had items that could be upgraded so she didn't question it much and was thankful she was able to get her hands on the items. As they got closer to the bridge they came across a fight with two people wearing weird robes and wielding what looked like glowing swords, before Clara could do anything Trask put his hand out in front of her and warned her,

"It's a dark Jedi! This fight is too much for us - we better stay back. All we'll do is get in the way."

Clara was getting annoyed at this point but she remained calm and stayed put so she wouldn't blow her cover over something as trivial as this. Is wasn't hard for Clara to figure out which Jedi was good and which was dark, the man was wearing black robes and the color of his glowing sword was red, the woman was wearing a light brown robe and the color of her glowing sword was blue. She wanted to know what the weapons they were using were called so she asked Trask and after another incredulous look he told her they were called 'Lightsabers', weapons made of pure energy that were used by the Jedi. As the battle went on the woman finally struck the man down, but before they could celebrate another crash ensued and a blast erupted where the woman was standing and the women fell.

"That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila. Damn, we could have used her help!"

Clara was slightly angered at how Trask had dismissed the fact that this woman and just died and was upset about how she couldn't help them escape now that she was gone, but Clara decided not to bring it up at this moment, now wasn't the time for this sort of thing. They moved forward and reached another door, before Clara could open it Trask spoke again.

"The bridge is just beyond that door, make sure you holster your blaster and use melee weapons. There isn't much room on the bridge, and it's suicide to use a blaster in close quarters. I'll equip my melee weapon as well."

Clara didn't feel the need to point out the fact that she hadn't used her blaster since she found her long sword and that she already had both swords out and was ready to attack. When she opened the door she found a ton of Sith, most were in the back while two were right in front of her. She threw a grenade at the group in the back which dropped them all and then she went to take care of the ones in front, Clara could tell that Trask wasn't very good at melee combat, he could protect himself if he needed but it was obvious he focused on ranged combat. Clara ended up helping him finish off his target after she had struck her down her own target. When they had finished Trask spoke again,

"Bastila's not here on the bridge - they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!"

Why thank you for helping me out there solder! Oh it was no problem, just doing my duty! Clara thought bitterly and sarcastically. She was a little irritated with Trask by this point but just shook it off. When they the next room Clara suddenly had a bad feeling, as she went to the next door that led to the escape pods another door had opened revealing another dark Jedi. Clara prepared for the fight but before she could lunge at the man, Trask ran in front of her and clashed with the dark Jedi.

"What are you doing!?"

Clara shouted, Trask turned to face her.

"I'll try and hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!"

Just then the door shut and locked behind him and Trask and the dark Jedi were trapped in the room. Clara ran to the door and tried everything she could to open it.

"NO!"

Clara screamed. She was upset, sad, and frustrated that she couldn't save him, she tried breaking the door down, picking the lock, everything. She knew she had to accept the fact that she had to leave him behind and move on, but she couldn't help all the memories that flowed into her mind of all the people she couldn't save and those who sacrificed themselves for her, and she couldn't help the pain in her heart that came with the memories.

"Why? I'm not worth all the sacrifice!"

Clara slapped herself to try and clear her head, she had to stop the grief of her past coming back. She knew that if she dwelled on it that it would destroy her.

"Get it together Clara! If you die now then you're letting everyone that ever cared about you down! They sacrificed themselves because they loved you and believed in you! And I won't let them down!"

Clara was sure of her resolve, she had heard that speech from so many people for so long that she actually believed it and told herself that whenever she felt the pain and grief of her past try to destroy her. She imagined all the people that she loved surrounded her with their light like they always do and she was able to move forward. She took one last look at the locked door and turned towards the way to the escape pods. Once she had reached the next part of the ship Clara entered a corridor. Before she could turn the corner she felt her communicator buz again, she pulled it out to see the image of Carth Again.

"This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems. Bastila's escape pod is away - you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

Clara took a second to process what he had just said, Bastila was safe which was good. But she was the last survivor? She couldn't help the sadness she felt hearing that, but she had to keep moving. Just then Carth spoke again.

"Be careful. There's a Sith patrol just down the corridor. Use stealth to sneak past him."

Clara nodded affirmatively. She pressed the button on her belt and she felt this weird barrier around her that muffled sight and sound, Clara guessed she was right about the invisible thing. She quietly walked towards the next door, while the Sith was inspecting an explosion that had occurred behind him Clara struck him down quickly. She then went to the door and took out the next two Sith soldiers, before she could open the next door Carth spoke again.

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find a way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough repair parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith."

Clara decided that the computer would probably be the fastest way and she logged into the terminal and found the camera for the room that held the Sith, she found an A/C conduct and smirked, she used the computer spikes she found in a metal crate and blew up the A/C conduct. Once the blast died down she opened the door and proceeded to the next room, not before finding a curious blade labeled 'prototype vibroblade' on one of the Sith who was dressed in a red suit instead of silver.

"This look's promising."

Clara smirked again and switched the long sword for the prototype vibroblade and the short sword for the long sword. She put the short sword in her enchanted bag for later, with her new set up she then opened the door to reveal Carth.

"You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

"Understood, let's get out of here!"

Clara said, then they both stepped into the escape pod and took off. As they retreated from the Endar Spire Clara looked back just in time to see the ship explode. As they headed towards the planet below they started losing control and they crash landed harder than expected. Clara ended up hitting her head pretty hard during the crash and blacked out.


	4. Taris Upper City

**TARIS UPPER CITY**

Clara didn't know what was going on, first everything was black and now it looked like she was on another ship but it was like she wasn't there at all, just watching like it was a dream. Clara saw a figure cloaked in black and wearing a mask, they also wielded a red lightsaber so Clara knew this was a Dark Jedi. The figure was in a battle stance facing the entrance to the room they were in, when Clara looked in the same direction she saw three Jedi all posed to strike the cloaked figure. But just as the Jedi were starting to advance on the figure, it all stopped and Clara was back in the darkness. Clara woke up after what she had seen, and she had the worst headache. Clara kept her eyes shut for a moment longer to try and remember what had happened, then it all came back to her. She assumed she must have hit her head in the crash, and now that she thought about her dream she realized it wasn't a dream at all, it was a vision. Clara was used to having premonitions whenever she entered a universe or was about go through a major battle and things like that since visions were one of her three base powers she had been made with. Then Clara remembered she hadn't been alone in the escape pod when it crashed, Clara then opened her eyes and started to sit up.

"Ngh... ow... I dont think I've had a headache like this since the morning after Bo and Izzy's wedding..."

Clara mumbled as she stood up, she looked around and noticed she was in what looked like a hotel/apartment room. Clara turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?"

Clara nodded.

"Yes, I remember. I'm Clara by the way, Clara Fey. How did we get here? And where exactly is here?"

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe... at least for the moment. We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to carry you away from our crash site in all the confusion, and I stumbled onto this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene we were long gone."

Clara was a little embarrassed by the fact that she got knocked around so much during the crash that she ended up getting knocked out and Carth had to carry her to safety. As soon as Clara thought about that her cheeks turned a faint red color and she had to shake her head to clear it.

"I guess I owe you my life. Thanks."

It was only right to thank him, if he hadn't been there then she would be in a Sith prison right about now or worse. Carth shook his head,

"You don't have to thank me. I've never abandoned anyone on a mission, and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm going to need your help."

"So what are we supposed to do now? I highly doubt we can rely on any outside forces for help."

Carth nodded,

"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots. I saw on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world. There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves."

Ok, so the situation was a little worse than what Clara thought but she had also been in worse situations. She decided to start asking a few questions.

"Arlight, so what do you suggest we do next?"

"Bastila's going to need our help. Many of Darth Malak's followers can use the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have already killed more than their share of Jedi in this war. I doubt anyone's specifically looking for us anymore: we're not that important. But if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastila won't have. She's going to have half the Sith fleet looking for her. They know how vital she is to the war effort."

Clara wanted to know more about Bastila and why exactly she was so important.

"So I understand that Bastila is important, but why is that?"

Carth looked a little confused but shook it off and answered her question.

"Bastila is no ordinary Jedi. She has a rare gift the Jedi call Battle Meditation. Bastila's power can influence entire armies."

Clara was interested now, she wanted to know more about this universe and its unique abilities. She decided to start by asking about this Battle Meditation that Bastila could wield.

"So what exactly is Battle Meditation?"

"Through the Force Bastila can inspire her allies with confidence and make her enemies lose their will to fight. Often, that's all it takes to tip the balance of a battle. Of course, there are limits to what she can do. From what I understand of her ability, it requires great concentration and focus to maintain her Battle Meditation. The attack on the Endar Spire happened so fast she probably never even had a chance to use her power. I'm guessing she barely got out alive, and now she's trapped here just as we are."

Clara had a small understanding of this 'Force' from what she heard from Trask and from the battle she witnessed between the Jedi woman and Dark Jedi man on the Endar Spire, it really wasn't to far off from how she used her own power as a Gaurdian. She still wanted to know more but thought against it, she didn't want to tip Carth off that she wasn't from here and expose what she was. She hoped that she could eventually be able to tell him though, it would make things easier especially if they were gonna be stuck with each other for a while. Clara normally had a feeling when she met people who would be by her side for any kind of journey, and she could tell Carth would be one of those people along with Bastila once they found her. Clara decided to wait until she could get back with Bo so he could tell her what Lady Illia thought on this subject and then discuss it with them before she made any decisions on telling her secret.

"Alrighty then, any idea where we should start looking for Bastila?"

"While you were out I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start. But the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go in there unprepared. It won't do Bastila any good if we go and get ourselves killed."

Clara nodded.

"Alrighty then. Let's go! I wanna go explore this planet out a little."

"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity! But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay. I mean, after all, they're... they're looking for Bastila, not a couple of grunts like us. Alright, soldier, let's move out."

Clara turned and saw what looked like a workbench, said she needed a moment to attach and upgrade to her prototype vibroblade. Carth nodded then went to look out the window while he waited. Once again, Clara's hands moved like she had a subconscious knowledge of how things worked and was efficiently attaching her upgrade. While she worked Clara couldn't help but think about Bo, she had left so quickly and apparently it had been a few days since she got trapped here. Clara knew she had to contact him real soon before he and Izzy came looking for her with some sort of Gaurdian strike team. She decided she would wait until nightfall when Carth would be asleep, then sneak out into an empty alley or something and call him.

"They must be worried sick about me..."

"Who?"

Clara hadn't known she'd spoken aloud till she heard Carth's voice.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was saying my thoughts out loud."

Carth shrugged.

"It's none of my business."

"No, it's fine."

Clara knew she had to trust him and try to get him to trust her, and a good way to do that was by not keeping to many secrets. Carth stood there waiting.

"I was thinking about my two best friends, my family really, Bo and Izzy. I was talking with them when the Endar Spire was attacked and I had to cut contact with them rather abruptly. Those two are always worried about me, they have a good reason mind you. I've gotten myself into more trouble then the both of them combined."

Clara took a second to laugh at herself.

"I hope they haven't made themselves to obvious around the kids though... their pretty smart for their age and they worry just as much as the rest of us. I hope their ok..."

Clara realized she had been rambling and then quickly apologized.

"Oh sorry! I got lost in thought and ended up rambling, Bo is always telling me off about that..."

Carth chuckled and shook his head.

"No that's alright, no harm done. You all seem to have a tight bond with each other."

Clara smiled widely.

"You have no idea! Hahaha!!!"

Clara was now curious about if Carth had people worried about him.

"So what about you?"

Carth stopped chuckling and look at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have people worrying about you?"

Carth's expression turned grim.

"Not in the way you mean, no."

Clara's smile faded, she didn't want to pry but she wanted to help the sad look in his eyes go away.

"I'm sure that's not true, you must have someone out there who cares?"

Carth looked disgruntled now.

"I'd rather not talk about this subject anymore if you dont mind."

Clara understood that she hit a sore spot for him and tried to change the subject but still keeping it revolved around Carth.

"Well, can you tell me a little about yourself then? I told you a little about me and my family."

Carth sighed, he knew she had a point.

"Well, I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless. My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

Clara felt her heart ache, she knew that kind a pain all to well.

"I'm so sorry, this must be really painful to talk about."

"I'm just a soldier; I go where the fleet Admirals tell me to. I follow my orders and I do my duty. It just... (sigh) doesn't seem right that doing that means I failed them! I didn't!

Clara understood now. Carth must've had family on Telos that died in the attack, and he's beating himself up about it because he feels responsible since he couldn't save them. Clara thought it would be best if she played dumb about the situation since they had only just met, she'd try to bring this subject back up again after they knew each other a little better and trusted one another.

"I'm sorry, Carth, I didn't mean to upset you."

Carth looked at her then shook his head.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I just... must not be making much sense."

Clara could see a wall go up around him as he said his next sentence.

"You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past very much. At all, actually. I'm more used to taking action... keeping my mind focused on the business at hand. So let's just do that. If you have more questions, ask them later."

Clara realized that getting Carth to trust her and getting him to open up would be a task the equivalent to getting Bo and Izzy's oldest kids, the twins to stop being trouble makers... pretty much impossible. But this wasn't the first time Clara had been in this kind of situation, and she had gotten the others to trust her in time. Clara was patient and she was ready to play the long game. Clara nodded to show understanding.

"Very well, let's roll out flyboy!"

Carth looked at her incredulous

"Flyboy!? What's with that!?

Clara chuckled

"A nickname of course! If there's one thing I'm famous for it would be all the nicknames I give people. And you told me you're a pilot so flyboy fits perfectly!"

"I'd appreciate it if you dropped that nickname."

"Sorry flyboy! If I dropped it with you then I'd have to drop all the other nicknames that annoy their owners! But if you're that opposed then I'll try to use it less often."

"(Sigh), fine. Just-"

Clara cut him off.

"Emphasis on 'try'!"

Clara bursted into fits of laughter and the look on Carth's face.

"Cute. Very cute."

Clara couldn't help herself, she had to let him have it.

"Oh? Since you find me really 'cute' I guess that means I can call you flyboy whenever I want then?"

"W-what!? No! That's not what I-"

Clara laughed so hard she felt tears coming down her face.

"Calm your jets flyboy, I'm only teasing!"

Carth just looked away and Clara swore she could see a faint red tint on his cheeks. After a few more minutes of small chuckles Clara had finally calmed down. Once they were both ready to leave Clara chucked the light armor at Carth, he seemed confused at first but Clara pointed out that she was wearing leather which protected her where as he was wearing cotton. At first Carth tried to convince her to wear it but Clara ended up winning the argument and Carth went to change. Another reason why Clara wanted to tell her secret was so that her companions for this journey wouldn't worry so much about her and focused more on protecting themselves. As a Gaurdian Clara's skin was almost impenetrable at full strength, of course she was weaker now since she was almost human but her skin was still tougher then most mortals. Plus her better eyesight, hearing, speed, reflexes, and thinking process were also much better and faster than most mortals as well, even in her weakened state. Once Carth was finished he came up next to her, Clara couldn't help but do a little wolf whistle to tease him some more. Carth shook his head, Clara could once again see a faint tint on his cheeks as he turned away and spoke to her.

"Uh... could we just hurry up and get under way?"

It took all of Clara's strength and willpower not to make the sexual comment that was so very obvious.

She just chuckled which left Carth confused. Clara then shook her head in dismissal.

"Let's roll out!"

Clara said enthusiastically, they both exited the apartment to find themselves in the middle of a confrontation between what Clara assumed were aliens and man accompanied by two droids.

"Okay you alien scum, everybody get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

Clara gritted her teeth and growled under her breath, she was prepared to pounce if this man pulled anything.

"There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?"

Clara was a little surprised that she could understand him, but she just summed it up to the universe giving her a subconscious knowledge of things. All of a sudden the Sith man had shot the alien down with a blaster rifle, Clara stood there shocked at what had just happened. The vile man spoke up once again.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouth aliens! Now the rest of you get up against the wall before I lose my temper again!"

"Well I've just lost mine!"

The Sith turned at the sound of Clara's threatening voice

"Hey, what's this? Humans hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

Clara smirked, she was going to make him pay. Clara knew she had to be careful about using her powers for reasons other than the risk of exposure. Ever since her final battle with Zane, she had been weakened. The result of that battle had caused her physical pain if she overused her powers in a small amount of time. It would eat at her body as well. It was like her body was rejecting the powers she had. It made sense though, considering no mortal could wield these powers without combusting. The sheer velocity of strength these powers had was one of the reasons a mortal wouldn't be able to live through them. She had to rely on her own strengths and weapons she had on her for this fight and the fights to come so she wouldn't put herself out in case they had an emergency.

"Buckle up buttercup! Its gonna be one hell of a ride!"

Clara stated before she rushed in to strike the man down, he was quick on his feet unfortunately and was able to parry her attack with a quickly drawn sword. Luckily Carth focused on taking out the droids so that was one less thing she had to worry about. Clara saw an opening and she took it, quickly kneeing him in the jewels then somersaulting over him. Once she was behind him she slashed her weapon across his back then kicked him down. Once he was on the ground she ran her blade through his neck ending his vile existence. Once she finished with the Sith she turned to help take out the droids. To her slight surprise both droids had been delt with, Carth had taken out both of them. Clara had to admit that he was good. He obviously focused on ranged combat though, but he also showed signs of intense melee combat as well. Once all the enemies had been defeated they put away their weapons, Clara then turned to the remaining alien.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am, thank you human. Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in and help us human. This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last.

"I'm glad I could help, and I'm sorry about your friend. Is there anyone I can do to help? It doesn't seem likely that the Sith would forget about this patrol."

"Don't worry about the bodies. I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith off the track. With any luck, they won't be bothering us again for a while."

Clara nodded to him with a solemn look, then turned back to Carth. She was a little caught off guard at the look he was giving her.

"You alright there bud? You seem to be staring."

"That was a little overkill don't you think?"

"No? Not really. I mean, yeah sure I could have been a little less theatrical about it but that might've taken longer. Plus whenever I fight someone I make sure their dead before I leave the scene. Just a few things I've picked up in my past experiences, you can never be to sure am I right?"

Carth just shook his head, and they carried on. They had been out exploring and gathering intel the entire day, Carth was getting a little exasperated with Clara at this point. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and so far she was making it damn near impossible! First it was the incident with the Sith patrol, then attacking thugs who worked for the local crime lord Davik, paying off two men's debts, promising to help a women with a bounty on her head, becoming a dueling champ, attacked three Sith interrogators to save an alien that had stolen their Sith uniforms, then proceeded to snag a uniform off of one of the dead Sith to use as a disguise, amongst other things. Its not like Carth didn't agree with her, he just wished she'd calm down a bit while they were stuck on this Sith infested planet. Carth turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey flyboy!"

Carth's annoyance showed on his face.

"I thought you were gonna tone it down a notch with that nickname?"

"Well I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

"Alright alright! Sorry, I was just lost in thought. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok to ask more questions?"

"I'm all ears, beautiful."

"Now I like the sound of that"

"Which? The fact that I'm all ears or the beautiful part?"

Clara faked an overly shocked expression and pose complete with a dramatic gasp.

"Carth Onasi, could you possibly be flirting with me?

Carth couldn't help but laugh at her playfulness. Even though he was a little annoyed by her today he couldn't resist the comforting aura she brought wherever she went. Once Carth stopped laughing he answered her question.

"Not really. Just a habit. You have something else you'd rather I call you by?"

"Hmm... I've been called many things before but I've always been partial to 'gorgeous' and 'enchanting'."

"Haha! Well I might consider calling you 'enchantingly gorgeous' if you call me something in return."

Clara smirked, but before she could open her mouth Carth spoke up again.

"That isn't 'flyboy'!"

Clara pouted. She then stood there pretended to think of something.

"Hmm... how about handsome thug?"

"I like the first part of that. I'm a bit more partial to 'the most handsome pilot in the galaxy'. What do you think?"

"Hmm... let me get back to you on that."

"Well, then, I geuss just plane 'gorgeous' will have to do until then, won't it? Kidding aside, I bet you're not about to give up on those questions of yours. Are they really necessary?"

"Not if you have a problem with it."

"No. No, I don't have a problem with it, really. Go ahead and interrogate me."

"You may wanna change your wording there bud, I can take that comment in literally any direction."

"Heh. No, I was just joking, though you do seem to be full of questions. It's rather refreshing, to be honest."

Clara was about to respond to that comment, but just as she opened her mouth Carth spoke up once again.

"Let me ask you something first, though. I've been going through the battle aboard the Endar Spire over and over in my head since we crashed. Some things just don't add up for me. Maybe you could tell me what happened... from your perspective."

Uh oh, Clara thought. She had no idea what to say to this question, but she decided to be as truthful as possible. Even though her answer might be rewarded with more questions on the topic.

"I wasn't really in a position to know what was going on, really. Everything just happened so fast, it was really confusing."

"Neither was I, to tell the truth. I was onboard as an advisor for the most part. The battle began so fast, it's anyone's guess as to what actually happened.

We lost the ship and a lot of good people... and for what? On the hope that jedi powers would save us, somehow. Not that Bastila had much opportunity to act.

We didn't choose that battle, anyway. It got forced on us. Hell, I'm just surprised that any of us are alive to talk about it. Come to think of it, it's more than a little surprising that you happen to be here, isn't it? Just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?"

Clara was obviously displeased that for the third time in this universe her and her abilities were doubted. She pinched the bridge of her nose and answered, as truthfully as she could, which involved telling him of some of her abilities.

"I'm pretty much anything they need me to be. I'm and explorer, soldier, medic, investigator, spy, ect. There's not much I can't do once I put my mind to it."

Carth raised an eyebrow.

"That certainly seems impressive but I'm not to sure I believe that considering how young you are."

Clara certainly couldn't tell him her real age, but she wasn't THAT young when she became a Gaurdian. She was 24 when it happened.

"Excuse me? I'm 24 if you must know, but that really doesn't matter. Experience can come with overcoming trials and tribulations, not all experience is gained with age. And exactly how old are you again?"

"I'm 35. But I guess you're right though, experience can be gained during trying times. I geuss I shouldn't be to quick to discount your abilities. But even so, I just think it's a bit odd that someone who got added to the crew at the last minute just happens to be one of the survivors."

Dammit. Why did the universe have to put her in this situation?

"What's so odd about me being added to the crew at the last minute? I'm certain this wouldn't be the first time."

"No it wouldn't be, but you were the only one transferred this time. Not to mention Bastila's party was the one who requested your transfer."

Clara was confused now, why would that be the case? What did the universe throw her into? Suddenly Clara thought about something that should have been obvious when she first thought of it. It wasn't the universe that dragged her here, it was the last part of her soul. That would explain everything, it was calling to her to be complete again so it dragged her here by force to find it. It would also explain the situation she was in, she had a life here, so that's why she knew and understood so much in this universe. And it would explain why this Bastila person wanted her here, they must have known each other in her previous life or something to that affect. Clara seriously needed to call Bo now, she had just learned so much. Since Clara didn't know exactly everything she had to ask a question as a response.

"Why would Bastila request my transfer?"

"The Jedi requested numerous things when they cam aboard... hell, they practically took over the ship, as far as I could tell. Considering your connection to Bastila, and the Jedi... whether you know it or not... your presence here seems a little convenient. I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. And I 'hate' surprises.

Clara rubbed her temples, she was in for a long ride with this one.

"Listen, I understand how you feel, trust me on that. But you have to understand that I'm just as confused as you are to this situation right now. Shouldn't we be trying to work together?"

"I am working with you. I'd be a fool not to. I'd also be a fool not to expect the unexpected."

"Again, I understand that. But honestly, if you except to get through life without trusting anyone than your not really going to be living at all. Believe me, I've tried. But about this whole situation, you do realize that we're on the sam side, right?"

"Look... it has nothing to do with you, personally. I don't trust anyone, and I have my reasons. And, no, I'm not going to discuss them. So can we just keep our mind on more important things?"

"I consider this important."

"Alright, alright. You must be the most damned persistent woman I've ever met.

We'll talk about it... but later. Right now I just want to get going."

Clara nodded.

"Its getting pretty late, I think we should turn in and continue into the lower city tomorrow when there's more daylight. Would you like to hit up the cantina for a drink first?"

"Gladly."

And off they went. After an hour or two of a few drinks and the exchange of a few quips back and forth they returned to the apartment. Clara waited a few more hours to make sure Carth was asleep. Then she grabbed her communicator and headed towards a small ally area next the the apartment complex, after making sure it was clear she dialed up Bo. To nobodies surprise Bo picked up as soon as she dialed.

"HOLY SHIT CLARA!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? WE WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE TO COME FIND YOU!!!"

Clara jumped at all the yelling, then she quickly motioned for him to be quiet.

"Quiet! You're going to blow my cover! I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner but I was knocked out in a crash and I have a companion with me so I had to wait even longer to call so I could sneak away."

Bo was all sorts of emotions. Relieved, irritated, worried, ect. Once he calmed down a little he spoke again.

"I'm glad you're ok and I understand you couldn't contact us back right away but damn, try not to give us heart attacks next time. I've spoken with Lady Illia about the situation and she thinks that the reason you were dragged into that universe and can't leave is because-"

"The last part of my soul is here and it called to me wanting to be re-compleated?"

Bo looked at her in shocked.

"Y-yes, how did you?"

"I was having a conversation with my companion I told you about and something he said got me thinking and once I actually thought about it, it became obvious."

They spoke about the situation some more and then Clara told him what she knew about the world. He seemed fascinated but not as much as she was. Eventually she came to the topic of revealing what she was, Bo seemed a little opposed but after Clara explained the situation he agreed it might be a good course if action. Bo said that they should talk with Lady Illia just in case though, considering Clara had no forget-me-not dust on her so if Carth took this news badly there wasn't much she could do, and also given the fact she couldn't escape the universe it would be bad if Carth took this badly. Clara agreed and promised to call him as soon as possible.

"Are you sure your gonna be alright? Izzy and I can come help."

Clara shook her head.

"I'll be fine Bo, plus it'd be hard to explain how ya'll got here with this whole 'quarantine' thing. Just stay on call ok?"

"I will, I promise."

"I love you all, I'll talk to you later."

"We love you too Clara, please stay safe. Bye."

And with a wave he vanished from the image. Clara turned off her communicator and turned around. When she did though, she saw something she wasn't expecting to see.

Carth was there holding a blaster pistol right between her eyes.


	5. The Reveal, Lower, Undercity

**THE REVEAL/LOWER/UNDERCITY**

Clara stood there shocked and unknowing of what do to in this moment besides stare at the blaster pointed at her face. That was being held by Carth, Clara then realized that Carth must've followed her and heard what had happened. Clara gulped.

"Uh... H-hey Carth, uhhh... how much did you-"

"How much did I hear? Oh, I think I heard enough. Start talking, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Clara took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, to the first I'm Clara Fey and to the second... I'm really not entirely sure."

Carth looked incredulous

"I'll rephrase then. 'What' the hell are you? And what is going on here?"

"...Damnit... (sigh) Carth listen to me. What I'm about to tell you is very secret and very important. You can't tell anyone. And I'm very certain you're not gonna believe what I'm going to tell you so... would it be possible for you to put your weapon away and allow me to go back to the apartment so I can show you and prove it?"

Carth shook his head

"Talk first, then I'll think about it."

Clara took a deep breath and explained everything to him. She explained what Gaurdians were and what they do and that she was one, she explained about the Fallen and the Drackur, she explained about the different universes, she explained about Lady Illia, she explained how she was dragged here and couldn't leave, she explained her mission to find her soul and that she thought her last piece was here and that she thinks this is why she can't leave. When she was done she looked at Carth to see he was giving her a peculiar look.

"Did you hit your head as a kid or something? You're a kook! Do you honestly think I'd believe that?"

Clara resigned herself to having to show him the truth here.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me, I geuss I'll have to prove it then huh?"

Carth looked puzzled, then Clara snapped her fingers and his blaster was gone and in her hand.

"What the? How did-"

Before he could finish Clara snapped her fingers again and her hair turned red and her outfit changed into a baseball cap, a slightly oversized light green shirt and old jeans with slits in the knees along with red sneakers.

Carth looked at her bewildered.

"Listen Carth, I promise you I'm not here to ruin anything, I'm here to help you find Bastila and get us off this planet. I meant everything I said to you, and I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you about all this Gaurdian stuff before hand. I didn't think it would go over well with you, but I was going to tell you I promise. I just needed to trust you a little more and know you more so I could try to judge how you'd react, I also needed to talk it over with Bo and Lady Illia before hand as well to get some different opinions and probably some better judgment. If you still dont believe me then we can go back to the apartment and I can show you more, just not here ok?"

Carth took a deep breath and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Ok. I'm not to sure if I believe you or not but... I can't explain what just happened or what I heard either. At first I thought it was some sort of new enemy code but then you told me all that and I thought you were just plain nuts, but now... I really dont know. I wanna believe that you meant what you said about not being here to hurt the mission and helping us get off the planet but all this is a little much. We can go back to the apartment then you can show me whatever it is you want to show me and then I'll make my decision. Can I have my blaster back now?"

"Promise not to shoot me?"

"For now."

Clara shook her head then snapped her fingers again and Carth's blaster was back in his hand and her hair and clothes were back to normal. After another baffled look from Carth they made their way back to the apartment.

"Ok, we're here. Now you can show me whatever it is you wanted to show me."

"Ok Carth, I'm going to show you some of my memories, if anything gets to intense for you or anything like that you need to let me know so I can stop alright?"

"Um alright? But how are you-"

Before he could finish Clara touched her forehead and temple then waved her hand in front of her and what looked like a semi see through screen appeard and then what Carth assumed had to be Clara's memories played out before him. Clara was careful about what she showed him, she only showed things like Lady Illia creating a new Gaurdian, memories of her and Bo fighting some of the Fallen together, showed him a little of Bo and Izzy's wedding when they bound their souls to one another, showed him some of her joint powers and attacks with Bo then some of her and Izzy and even some with all three of them, even a glimpse of what she looked like at full strength. When she was done she waved her hand and the images stopped.

"Well, that's all I can show you right now. I know this is a lot to take it but I hope you can believe me, after all, how much different are we compared to the Jedi of this universe? The only difference is that Gaurdians are on a much bigger scale with other perks. And I hope you can allow me to continue on this mission with you, I know I was put in this position for a very specific reason, I have a feeling it has to do with my soul but I also believe I needed to be here to help stop whatever darkness is here in this universe. I want to help, I hope you will allow me to do so."

"Well, this certainly is a lot to process but... you're right in the fact that you're not much different from what I already know from the Jedi so I believe you're alright. And I'd be stupid to leave you on this mission to try and do this myself, plus it would be even more stupid of me to leave someone like you alone in a place you have no knowledge of whatsoever. So we'll continue on this mission together for now and see what happens. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. I know this is important, plus they'd all probably think I was crazy anyway."

Clara breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"Thank yo-"

"However."

He cut her off

"I want no more secrets about this. I will not be left in the dark about anything. If I ask something about this then you need to answer it. Everything that happens regarding this situation while you and you're kind are involved I will know about understand?"

Clara bit her lip

"Uh well... about that..."

"Is there a problem?"

"Carth, I will tell you everything I can ok? But there are and there will be things I can't. It has nothing to do with you or this situation, it's just certain things whether they be personal or just classified or even things I dont understand. I promise I will tell you everything I can but just know there are some things I can't."

"(Sigh) alright, I can live with that. Just as long as you or you're kind don't cause a danger to the people here in this universe, understand?"

"I can promise you we don't mean any harm and we will work our hardest to make sure this universe is and stays safe. It's our job after all."

"Good to hear, now I geuss it's time we get to sleep huh?"

"Probably, I have a question though. How did you know to follow me? You were deep in sleep when I left."

"Well I was but uh... I had to use the refresher and I saw you were gone and when I realized you had left I got suspicious and went to look for you. I was outside when I heard someone yelling then I heard your name and followed the noise and you know the rest from there."

"I'm honestly gonna kill Bo for that. I understand his worry but damn, he should've known I would be undercover or something like that."

After a chuckle and a few questions each of them had, Carth about the Gaurdians and Clara about this universe they both went back to bed and slept. Clara had to nurse a small headache from using her powers but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, at least she didn't get a nosebleed this time. Morning came and they got ready for the Lower City, Carth was a little disgruntled that he had to wear the Sith armor but unfortunately it didn't fit Clara so it had to be done. After they got past the guard he was able to take it off in the elevator since he had his combat suit underneath then put it in Clara's bag which had amazed Carth that pretty much anything could fit into it.

"I have no idea how the Sith can walk around in those things let alone fight in them."

"Practice probably."

Once the elevator stopped they heard a heated conversation between some aliens about Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks, they glanced at each other then turned the corner and they saw the end of a fight. Unfortunately for them the winners turned around with a frown.

"More strangers!

Clara shook her head

"I really hope this ain't a turn on sugar."

She said as she snapped her fingers and her whips appeared in her hands. She figured that since no one else was around and Carth already knew and these aliens wouldn't live long enough to cause problems that she could use her weapons and powers as she pleased. Once she summoned her whips she used one to wrap around the leader's neck and pulled, the alien grasped at his neck and fell to the ground wriggling and trying to break free of the whip's hold. While she choked out the leader she used the other to knock the weapons out of the others hands while Carth gunned them down. Clara then pulled the leader towards her, once he was at her feet she stomped on his neck and broke it. Clara snapper her fingers and her whips vanished when she saw Carth looking at her peculiarly.

"What is it?"

"I thought you were trying to keep this secret? You just used magic to summon weapons, that doesn't seem to be keeping yourself all hush-hush."

"Well, no one else is around. Those aliens won't be telling anybody now either, I just wanted to... for a lack of better words, stretch my legs a bit and see how well this universe reacts to my magic. Trust me, that won't be an all time thing. I'll only bring out my magic and weapons when there's an emergency."

Carth shrugged and they carried on. They had stopped by some apartment complexes and had learned not to mess with a man named Calo Nord if they could help it. They helped a Twi'lek named Matrik fake his death to help him escape Davik. They found some special armors, one made for the Republic and one made from Enchani. Carth wore the Enchani armored since they had an upgrade for it and stored his other combat suit and the Republic armor on Clara's bag. They also had an encounter with an assassin named Selven that wasn't so keen on letting them live, they took her out no problem. They had fought a couple of Black Vulkers along the way as well. Eventually they found the cantina and went inside to see what they could overhear. They encountered Calo Nord but he was busy killing some Black Vulkers so they just left the scene. They ran into into the bounty office and Clara was able to convince Holden to remove the bounty on Dia's head using her 'siren' abilities to enchant him into doing her bidding and then they collected the bounty's they didn't know they had with Bendak, Selven, and even Matrik. Clara also helped a Twi'lek girl get into a dance group by being her dance partner for the audition, Carth had to admit that she was rather graceful, needless to say he enjoyed watching her dance. Then they ran into a situation with two Rodian Black Vulkers and a blue Twi'lek girl and a giant fury beast Clara didn't know of. Carth saw her expression and told her that was a Wookiee, something they didn't want to mess with. Clara nodded and watched the scene unfold.

"I told you to leave me alone - so give me some space, Bug-eye! Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!"

Clara had a feeling she was gonna like this girl. Then the Vulkers spoke up.

"Little girl should not be in bar. This no place for little girl. If little girl smart, she run away home now."

"Who you calling little girl, Chuba-face?"

"Little girl needs lesson in manners!"

"Just a sec, boys. Zaalbar... a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects."

Clara listened as growls came from the Wookiee, Clara should've guessed it would make growls and rawr sounds to communicate.

"Mission - I'm busy. They just brought my food!"

"Quit complaining... you can finish eating later. Besides, you need the exercise so get over here."

As soon as Zaalbar went next to the Twi'lek girl that must be Mission the two Vulkers visibly tensed.

"We no want trouble with Wookiee. Our problem with you, little girl!"

"You got a problem with me, then you got a problem with Big Z. So unless you want to take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on out of here."

"Little girl lucky she has big friend."

One of the Vulkers said as they left. Clara went up to Mission to congratulate her and talk for a minute.

"Hey! Nice job taking on those Vulkers, you handled yourself pretty well."

"Thanks! Say, I don't recognize you and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here. I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee!"

"Hey! You speak English!"

Clara realized her mistake when she saw Carth shook his head and mouthed 'Galactic Basic' and Mission give her a peculiar look. She'd have to ask Carth about this later so she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Luckily Mission seemed to shake it off.

"It's not that strange. Most aliens speak Basic, they just prefer to use their own language. But I grew up here on Taris so I just sort of got used to speaking the native tongue."

Carth then stepped up and spoke.

"You showed a lot of guts dealing with those Vulkers, kid. You got a name?"

"My name's Mission Vao and this big Wookiee is my best friend, Zaalbar. I'd give you a tour, but the streets down here aren't safe. But if there's anything else you need..."

Clara had asked her some questions, some about her and Zaalbar, some about Davik and his new ship that could apparently out run the Sith blockade the 'Ebon Hawk', some about the Lower City gangs the Black Vulkers and the Hidden Beks, some about the leaders of the gangs Gadon Thek of the Hidden Beks and Brejik of the Black Vulkers, and some about Calo Nord. After Clara had asked enough questions and gotten some good info she had an idea. She said goodbye to Mission and Zaalbar and watched with a giggle at their banter with Mission dragging Zaalbar out of the cantina and away from his food. Clara then suggested to Carth about going to the Hidden Beks and talking to Gadon Thek about the Republic escape pods and Bastila since he seemed like a trustworthy source given the information they had gathered in the past two days. Carth agreed and they left the cantina and headed in the direction Mission had given them for the Hidden Bek base. Clara decided to talk to Carth some more on the way.

"Hey Carth?"

"Yes?"

"I want to discuss something with you."

"You do? Fair enough. What do you want to discuss?"

"Well, I want to talk about these issues you seem to have with me."

"(Sigh) I knew you wouldn't understand where I was coming from. You've got the skills of an elite commando, and you've saved my butt more than once. Between that and your facility with languages and not even to mention that you're a Gaurdian who has magic and can watch over different universes to keep them safe, I'm lucky you're here. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching you or being wary. I'm just not built that way. Period."

"Uh huh... even though you know what I am you still think I'll flip like a switch huh? What exactly have I done to deserve this treatment?"

"You, uh... haven't done anything 'yet'. But there's no guarantee that you won't do anything in the future. I've been betrayed before by people and I... well, it won't happen again.

"Listen Carth, I understand how you feel beleive me. I've been betrayed myself by people before, people I trusted with my life. But you can't let it keep you closed off from other people, you'll miss out on some great friendships and relationships if you do and you'll end up a very lonely person. But what is it you want from me? A guarentee that I won't betray you?"

"I don't know that you'll betray me. But there are no guarantees... not for you, not for me. You don't have to take it personally. "

Clara was getting a little irritated and decided to do what she normally does when irritated and threw insults.

"Don't tell me not to take it personally, you hairless wookiee!"

"Hairless Wookiee? Alright, sister, just... just... just calm down before your head explodes."

"We'll just see whose head explodes, you ungrateful monkey-lizard!"

"Is that your idea of an insult? Come on, sister, take your best shot."

"Drooling Bomarr cast-off!"

"Oh, ouch. I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one."

"Don't patronize me."

"Wouldn't think of it. Feel better now?"

Clara did feel better actually, throwing playful insults normally brought back fun memories.

"Maybe a little."

"Good. Then maybe we can talk reasonably about this. All I've been trying to say is that this isn't personal. If you were smart, you wouldn't trust anyone, either... not me, not Bastila and especially not yourself."

"Yeah not gonna happen, sorry. You say your not built to trust well I'm not built to not trust. If I didn't trust people then I'd be a very lonely person and I can't do that. I don't wanna live that way."

"Not all of us have the luxury of choice. I'm conditioned this way, sorry."

"(Sigh)... this is exasperating"

"Why is whether or not I trust you or anyone so damned important to you? Why... why do you even care? We don't have time for this, so can we please just... drop it. For now? Can we pick it up later if you really must, I... want to get underway."

Clara wanted to tell him why it was so important... but she decided now wasn't the time. She would talk to him about it later. They carried on their way to the Hidden Bek base. Eventually they came across the entrance with a guard stationed in front, Clara put on a smile and greeted the guard.

"Hello! I'm Clara Fey, I need to speak with Gadon Thek. Would it be possible to let me in?"

The guard looked upset and brandished her weapon.

"Hey, you can't come in here! This is the Hidden Bek base. How do I know you're not a Vulker spy sent to kill Gadon Thek?"

"Hey hey now! Let's calm down. I'm not a spy."

"That maybe so, but this door is locked and it's going to stay that way until I'm satisfied you're no threat to Gadon or the Hidden Beks."

"I really need Gadon's help. I was told to speak to him, it's really important."

"A lot of people want to go inside and speak to Gadon. He's a hero of the common folk. But the days of the Hidden Bek's open-door policy are gone. Between the Sith conquest and the Vulker gang war Gadon has more enemies than he used to. We're being careful about who we let in now."

Clara figured something like this would happen, she gently reached up to her neck where she wore a special necklace that allowed her to enhance her 'Siren' abilities and grasped it.

"Maybe I could be an ally against all those enemies."

Clara watched her magic do its work, the women had a small enchanted look in her eye as she put her weapon away and spoke.

"Well, we do need all the help we can get. And you don't look like you're with the Vulkers or the Sith. Besides, it's not like you can do anything to harm Gadon in the heart of his own base. Not with Zaerdra watching his back."

"So, are you going to let us in?"

"You can go in and speak to Gadon if you want. Just remember to be on your best behavior... the Hidden Beks are watching you."

Clara nodded and they went inside. Carth gave her a curious look, when Clara noticed she questioned him about it.

"What's with the look flyboy?"

Carth shot her a frustrated look but answered her regardless.

"That's the second time you've done that, how do you do that? That goes past normal persuasion. I see the look they give you when you do that, it's like their enchanted. What are you doing?"

"Oh well... a while back I learned the power of a 'siren'. A magical being that can enchant people with their voice. It's a weak power on it's own since I'm not technically a siren myself but this necklace that was gifted to me by a friend of mine who was a siren strengthens my siren magic to use for short amounts of it at a time. I thought we might need some extra persuasive help today so I wore it. It came in handy, no?"

"Wow... that's kinda fascinating. But yeah, it did. It's pretty good that you have that ability, huh?"

"Well... yes but... just know we can't rely on it ok? Its strong but it's rather draining to use... plus I can only use it in small bursts from time to time. I've already used it twice, I'd rather not use it to much more today if we can help it. Maybe only once or twice more."

"Understood, but uh... what do you mean by 'draining'?"

"Well uh... would it be possible to talk about that when we're in a more private place? We're kinda in the middle of a gang base..."

"Oh yeah, Definitely. We can discuss this once we leave here."

"Promise."

They nodded at each other and continued on their way into the base. They saw a man at a desk by the far wall, Clara felt a leadership about him and guessed he was Gadon Thek. She led Carth over to the man, once they got close however, the Twi'lek next to him readied her weapon and spoke with a demanding authority.

"Hold it right there - who are you and what is your business with Gadon?"

Before Clara could speak Gadon spoke to the Twi'lek.

"Calm down, Zaerdra. Nobody is going to try anything here in the middle of our own base. It would be a suicide mission.

"You're too trusting, Gadon. Brejik and his Vulkers want you dead. Anyone we don't know is a potential threat, and it's my job to make sure you're safe!"

"Do you want us to start attacking strangers on sight, Zaerdra - like the Vulkers do? I will never let it come to that! Now step aside and let them pass."

"As you wish. You can speak to Gadon if you want, but I've got my eye on you! You try anything and you'll be vaporized before you can say 'Vulker spy'!"

Clara shook off the hostility, she knew the woman was just doing her job. She approached the man and offered a kind smiled, showing that she meant no harm.

"You'll have to forgive Zaerdra. Ever since Brejik and the Vulkers began this war against us, she's been a little over-zealous in her security duties. The problems with the Sith haven't helped things. Zaerdra seems to forget that I know how to look after myself! Now, how can I help you?"

"It's alright, I understand. No harm done. My name is Clara Fey, may I ask you some questions?"

Gadon smiled at her and nodded, Clara then started with her questions.

"I overheard that you're having problems with the Sith?"

"A foreign army invades Taris, declares martial law and locks down all travel to and from the planet? You damn well bet I have a problem with that! If the Sith ever moved in down here all the swoop gangs would unite against them. We'd use hit and run guerrilla tactics to pick them off... their casualties would be enormous!"

Carth spoke up then.

"Don't fool yourself. The Sith would never commit to that kind of operation. They'd... they'd probably do something much more grand and deadly."

Gadon looked disgruntled at what Carth said but continued.

"But so far the Sith have stayed out of the Lower City and our strength is wasted on this stupid gang war! I tried to explain this to Brejik, but he and his Vulkers won't listen."

Clara asked him about things like the history of the gangs and how the gang war started and about him and Brejik. Finally she decided to ask about the Republic escape pods.

"Gadon, I need information on those Republic escape pods that crashed in the Undercity"

"The escape pods? You know, I heard the Sith have been asking around the Upper City about them as well... but you don't look like you're with the Sith."

After he said that, of course, Zaerdra spoke up.

"They might be spies, Gadon! They might be working for the Sith!"

"Calm down, Zaerdra. If the Sith thought we knew anything useful they'd have a battalion of troops kicking down out door. No, I think this offworlder has her own agenda."

"I promise you, I'm not working for the Sith."

"I suppose I could tell you what I know. It's not like it could do any harm to me or my gang... but it might cause problems for the Vulkers, and that's okay in my book. The Vulkers stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It's too bad we didn't get there first, considering what my spies reported the Vulkers found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. We Beks don't believe in intergalactic slavery, but the Vulkers aren't so picky. They took her prisoner."

The situation had just gotten a lot worse...

"Bastila's a slave? What will happen to her now?"

"Normally the Vulkers would take a captured slave and sell them for a nice profit to Davik or an old-world slaver. But a Republic officer is ni ordinary catch."

Carth spoke up then.

"They still think Bastila is just a Republic officer. That could work to our advantage. Maybe she'll even figure out a way to escape from the Vulker base on her own."

Clara nodded, she then turned to face Gadon when he spoke.

"She's too valuable to leave with the Vulker scum at the base. Brejik's probably got your friend hidden away somewhere safe until the big swoop race. You'll never find her."

"Swoop race? What does that have to do with it?"

"I'm afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik's game take over the Lower City. He's offered her up as the Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race. By putting up such a valuable prize Brejik hopes win the loyalty of some of the smaller gangs. Rheir numbers will allow him to finally destroy me and my followers."

While Clara was thinking about what to do, Carth spoke up again.

"So how do you propose we go about rescuing Bastila, then? We can't fight all the gangs."

Clara looked up when she heard what Gadon had to say.

"The only hope you have of rescuing Bastila is to somehow win the big season opener of the swoop race."

Clara was interested now, of course she'd have to ask Carth what a 'swoop' race was when they left though.

"Gadon, can you help me with this?"

"I might be able to help you with this, if you'd be willing to help us. We both have something to gain here - and much to lose."

"What are you proposing?"

"The swoop race is for the Lower City gangs only. I could sponsor you as a rider for the Hidden Beks this year. If you win the race, you'll win your friend's freedom. But first you have to do something for me. My mechanics have developed a accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with the accelerator installed can beat any other swoop out there! But the Vulkers stole the prototype from us. They plan to use it to guarantee a victory in this year's swoop race. I need you to break into their base and steal it back."

Clara nodded.

"How am I supposed to get inside the Vulker base?"

"Getting into the Vulker base won't be easy - the front doors are locked tight. But I know someone who might be able to get you in the back way - Mission Vao."

Clara perked up at the sound of Missions name, she had a feeling she'd be seeing that kid again soon. Then Zaerdra spoke up.

"Mission? Gadon, you can't be serious! She's just a kid - how is she supposed to help them with this?"

"Mission's explored every step of every back ally in the Lower City. Plus she knows the Undercity sewers better than anyone. If anyone can get inside the Vulker base, it's her."

"Where can I find Mission?"

"She and her Wookiee friend Zaalbar are always looking to stir up a little excitement. They like to go exploring in the Undercity, despite the dangers. Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you'll need some way past the Sith guard post at the elevator."

"I've got some Sith uniforms to disguised myself."

"A simple disguise might have worked on the Upper City guard, but the security down here is much tougher. You'll need the proper papers to get past him. Luckily my gang ambushed one of the Sith patrols is headed down to the Undercity. They never made it, and their security papers fell into my hands. Since we're working together now I suppose I could give them to you in exchange for your uniforms. With the security papers you won't need a disguise anyway."

Clara deliberated it and decided it was worth it to exchange the uniform for the papers.

"Okay, I'll trade the uniforms for the papers."

"Good choice. Thanks for the uniforms. You won't need them with these security papers anyway. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

No, I think we're all set. I'll be back when I get the prototype accelerator."

"I suggest you hurry. The swoop race is coming up, and we want you to have time to practice before the race."

Clara nodded and they left the base, with Carth explaining what a swoop bike was and how to race. Clara was getting excited, she normally would ride a motorcycle if she wasn't riding anything alive and it seemed like this swoop race would be similar. Once they left the Bek base and headed towards the elevator that led to the Undercity Clara explained to Carth about how using her magic drains her.

"So, now that we're alone I geuss it's time I explained the draining thing huh?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Well, here goes nothing. A while back I had to fight the leader of the Fallen, I fought him for many years and every fight made me a little weaker, eventually... I defeated him. But that battle was very draining for me and it left me very weak. Then I was told all this information about my soul and I embarked on this mission, now keep in mind I was already weak but... everytime I found a new part of my soul and absorbed it, it made me more mortal, which is good cause that's what I want but... it also makes it really hard for me to use my powers because the velocity is so strong that its dangerous. Gaurdian bodies are created to handle them of course so it should be no problem right? Well, the more mortal I get the more intense it is for me to use my powers because my body is slowly becoming mortal and incapable of holding all this magic and power. I'm still a Gaurdian though, so it won't kill me and my magic and powers will cease to exist once I'm fully mortal. But until then it's very dangerous for me to use to much power at a time, it causes me pain to do so and it can cause me nosebleeds and even pass out... they're other things that can happen but I think you get my drift. Although if I'm using a power or ability that's native to the universe I'm in then it doesn't cause me much harm since I'm using that universe's native power. Like the Siren ability, if I was in that universe then I could use my Siren magic as much as I wanted to. It's a little complicated I know but that's just how it works."

"Wow, that's a lot... but I get it."

Clara suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Carth? Can I ask you to do something?"

"That depends."

"Well... in case we come across an emergency and I need to use a lot of magic, if I pass out can I count on you to do something for me to help?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Ok then! Let me get something..."

Clara then put her hand in her pouch and pulled out a circular purple fruit.

"Hold this."

"Why?"

"Just do it flyboy!"

Carth gave her an irritated look but then held the fruit in his hand.

"Now put it back into my pouch."

Carth did as he was told.

"Ok, now that you know what mystic beauties look and feel like and I have aloud you into my pouch you can now reach in and grab a mystic beauty! Just reach into my pouch and imagine yourself holding one and it will appear in your hand."

Carth tested it out and it worked.

"Ok... but what am I supposed to do with it?"

"If I get knocked out or something during or after a fight I need you to feed me one of these mystic beauties, ok? Once it's in my system I can help myself from there."

"Wait... you want me to 'what'?"

"I said I need you to 'feed' me the fruit alright? I'm not asking for mouth to mouth or anything, just squeeze some of it's juice into my mouth until I wake up. As long as the fruit get into my system, I dont care what you do."

Clara smirked and the faint tint appearing on Carth's face as she said that.

"A-alright... but how is that supposed to help?"

Clara then explained what mystic beauties were and how they worked.

"Alright, I understand. I'll do it if the need arises."

"Thank you."

They kept walking until they came across the elevator and the guard. Clara approached the guard with a smile and waited for the guard to finish his speech before she started working her magic, figuratively speaking.

"Hold on there, civilian! Only those with official Sith business are allowed into the Undercity. Unless you've got the proper security papers you better just turn around and go back the way you came."

"Well, I've got my security papers right here. Would you like to see them?"

She dangled them in between her index and middle finger. The Sith seemed rather frazzled as he held out his hand, she gently dropped the papers into his hands. All the while she kept smiling charmingly, watching him squirm.

"U-umm... j-just let me take a look. Hmmm, these look to be in order. Okay, you can go down if you want. Can't say I envy you, though. The Undercity is crawling with mutants. Rakgouls, they call'em. If you see anything moving down there, shoot first and ask questions later."

"Don't worry... I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself. I geuss I'll See you around."

She winked at him. It took all her strength and willpower not to burst out laughing at the Sith guard, who was practically wobbling on his feet. As they entered the elevator Clara noticed Carth given her an odd look. Clara sighed, she was getting a little tired of that.

"May I ask what you're giving me that look for?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your Siren ability anymore than you had to."

"Yes?"

"Well the what do you call what just happened? You had the papers, you didn't need to enchant him!"

Clara's eyes grew wide, then she bursted into fits of laughter.

"W-whats so funny!?"

After Clara calmed down she answered the bewildered pilot.

"Oh Carth! Do you really think I rely on my Siren ability to enchant people? I do have natural charm you know! I'm not blind to the affect I have on people, especially men. I only use my Siren ability when I'm in a situation that I couldn't normally talk my way out of, like if I got caught sneaking into an enemy base or something."

"O-oh, well.. that still doesn't explain 'why' you did it, you didn't need to."

Clara raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"WHAT!? N-NO! OF COURSE NOT-"

Carth was cut off by Clara going into even more fits of hysterical laughter. Carth was blazing red on both cheeks by the time Clara had calmed down enough to speak.

"Calm down flyboy! I'm only teasing!"

Carth looked away, both embarrassed and disgruntled. Clara spoke up again.

"But anyway, yeah I didn't 'need' to but I wanted to. It's very amusing watching people get all frazzled like that. You got to find a way to entertain yourself from time to time, ya know?"

Carth just shook his head dismissively. Clara giggled and waited out the rest of the elevator ride in silence, with a few more chuckles escaping her lips whenever she glanced at Carth's still tinted cheeks. To Clara's slight disappointment, Carth was back to normal by the the time the elevator stopped. Unfortunately, they were met with some rather... unpleasant company when they exited the elevator.

"You there! Up-worlder! Anyone using this elevator has to pay the toll!"

"Yeah, this is our elevator! If you use it, you've got to give us something!"

Clara pinched the bridge of her nose at the situation, they couldn't get a moments peace. As soon as they stepped into the place two beggars were waiting to pounce on them. Carth sighed and spoke up.

"I don't believe this planet! Even the beggars are trying to shake us down."

Clara spent a few minutes attempting to talk to these beggars for information but all they kept doing was trying to get credits from her. Clara finally had enough.

"Alright, enough! You know, if you had just asked me then I would have helped. But instead you have been nothing but rude and disrespectful! Maybe you should try using some manners next time you want something. I'll be going now, try thinking on how your change your attitudes for next time."

At that moment a women came running up to them, she chased the two beggars off. She then turned to Clara.

"I'm sorry about that... those two beggars give everyone in the village a bad name! We aren't all like that, you know. Most of us are good people."

Clara smiled at her. Before Clara could speak, Carth beat her to it.

"I'm sure you are, miss. It's just too bad your little welcoming committee is there to give people a bad first impression. "

Clara then went on to have a pleasant conversation with the women, she had learned her name was Shaleena. She had also learned about the village leader Gendar and of a man named Rukil who spoke about something called the 'Promised Land'. Clara said goodbye to Shaleena and off they went. Carth was curious about Clara in this moment, out of everything he'd seen her do, everything in the Upper and Lower Cities and now in the Undercity, she had promised to help those caged up because they had the Rakgoul disease and promised to help a man named Rukil find his apprentice and some journals and had done some other things, but he'd never seen her like this. She had watched the scene unfold like she was watching from far away, her eyes locked in some memory. She watched as the man named Hendar running from a Rakgoul and a woman named Hester screaming at the Gaurd to open the gate to save him. Clara finally snapped when the gaurd turned Hester down. Clara demanded him to open the gate and he did so, Clara ran in and killed the Rakgoul like it was an insect beneath her feet. She saved Hendar's life and watched as both Hendar and Hester thanked her and walked off together. But Clara looked like she was still lost in memory, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You look a little..."

"O-oh.. I'm fine... just, lost in thought..."

Clara quickly shook her head and took a few deep breaths and she looked normal again.

"I... I'm sorry about that. I guess I should explain myself a little, huh?"

"If you're comfortable with it."

"It's just that... you know I'm immortal so you can geuss I've been through a lot of things in my lifetime. Sometimes, certain things will bring up memories for me and... I get lost in them. Kind of like PTSD in a way. It only triggers with certain things though, so I should be ok.

"That's perfectly understandable, I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"Thanks Carth."

They nodded at one another. Clara decided to try and talk with him some more.

"I hate to ruin the moment but uh... I would just like to talk with you some more about our previous conversation."

Carth gave her a slightly irritated look.

"Oh? You want to argue some more, is that it?"

Clara decided some playful banter wouldn't hurt the situation.

"I'm always up for a good fight."

"Ha! Can't say I've met a women quite like you before. You're really something."

Clara gave him a smirk.

"I just don't trust easily, and for good reasons... which are my own."

"I can make you talk, Carth. Trust me."

"Heh heh. Well I might be willing to take you up on that challenge. But uh, you're just not going to let up, are you? Fine... you want to know why I don't trust anyone? Here goes."

Clara payed close attention.

"Five years ago the Jedi had just finished the war with the Mandalorians. Revan and Malak were heroes. I was damn proud to have served in their fleet. It was completely unexpected when they turned on us, invading the Republic while we were still weak. Nobody knew what to think, least of all me. Our heroes had become brutal, conquering Sith... and we were all but helpless before them. Think about it... if you can't even trust the best of the Jedi, who can you trust?"

"I... I understand that pain Carth, I do. But what do I have to do with Malak and Revan?"

"It... it's not that. It's... That's not what I mean. There were... there were others. Good, solid, trusted men who joined them. Malak and Reven and the Sith deserve to die for what they've done... but the ones who fled the Republic and joined them are even worse. The dark side has nothing to do with why they joined the Sith. They deserve no mercy!"

"Carth, calm down. I haven't joined the Sith."

"I know. I... should apologize to you. I've become so accustomed to expecting the worst in others, and you've done nothing to deserve that. It's just... never mind. Let's just continue with what we were doing. I'd rather not talk about it."

Clara nodded, she wasn't done with him yet but she knew better then to throw red in front of an angered bull. They continued into the Rakgoul infested part of the Undercity. They had walked a little ways ahead when they heard someone screaming for help, when they turned they saw Mission running towards them.

"Please, you have to help me! Nobody else is going to help me. Even the Beks won't help me. But I can't just leave him there - he's my friend! You'll help me, won't you?"

"Whoa, slow down, Mission. What's wrong?"

"It's Zaalbar. He's in trouble - big trouble! We have to help him. If we don't they'll sell him into slavery!"

"Calm down, Mission. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Me... me and Zaalbar were just wandering around here in the Undercity. You know, looking for stuff we could find, just kind of exploring. We do it all the time."

"I geuss with a Wookiee at your side you've got to figure you can handle the odd Rakgoul attack."

Clara shot Carth a glare when he spoke up. She turned back to Mission and nodded for her to continue.

"Only this time they were waiting for us. Gamorrean slave hunters. We didn't have a chance to run. Big Z threw himself at them, and he roared for me to run! I... I took off; I figured Zaalbar would be right behind me. But there were too many of them - he couldn't get away. They're going to sell him to a slaver - I just know it!

"Alright Mission, I'll help you. But I need to ask something of you, once we get Zaalbar back, can you help me get into the Vulker base?"

"Of course! It's a deal - as soon as we get Big Z back, I'll show you a way into that Vulker base! Now, come on - We have to find Zaalbar before they sell him to slaves - or worse!"

Carth spoke up again.

"Do you know where he's being kept?"

"The Gamorreans make their camps in the sewers. I bet that's where we'll find Zaalbar - and that's where I'll show you the secret entrance into the Vulker compound."

"Alright, then let's head out."

Clara stated, she helped Mission get set up with some spare gear they had. As she helped her, Clara decided to talk to her and get to know her some more, all she knew was Mission's name and that she was 14. Clara had a feeling that Mission would stick with her for a while. Clara didn't mind, she liked Mission, she reminded Clara of Amelia and Ben, Bo and Izzy's twins.

"Hey Mission, I'd like to know a little more about you, if that's alright."

"Really? You want to know about me? Nobody's ever really been interested in me before. What did you want to know?"

"Well, things like any family you have and of course how you and Zaalbar met and become such good friends."

"Big Z's my family, you know? My parents... well, I geuss they're dead. It was just me on my own until the day I saw Zaalbar in the Lower City. I could tell right away he was in trouble. This was before the gang wars were out of hand, but even then the Vulkers were scum. A few of them were hassling Big Z, trying to pick a fight - but he wasn't looking for trouble."

"Go on."

"Anyway, I don't like Vulkers at the best of times. And when I saw them picking on this poor Wookiee - all alone on a strange planet, overwhelmed by the big city - I just lost it. I screamed out 'Leave him alone, you core-slimes!' and charged right at them. One of them saw me coming and slapped me so hard he just about knocked me cold. Those Vulkers didn't scare me. They're nothing but cowards. I knew how to deal with them. Of course, I never got the chance. I guess Zaalbar didn't like seeing me get smacked around. He let out this howl and yanked the Vulker o meter off the ground and held him there by his throat."

"What did the other two Vulkers do?"

"The other two screamed and ran off. Can't say I blame them. The first time you see an angry Wookiee up close it isn't a pretty sight. I thought Zaalbar was going to RIP that punk's arms off and beat him to death with his own fists. The Vulker was so scared he fainted. Or maybe Big Z's breath just knocked him out. I keep telling Zaalbar to brush those choppers of his, but he never listens. Just stay upwind when he's speaking and you'll be fine. Anyway, I knew thise Vulkers would be back with friends, so I grabbed Zaalbar and we took off. Ever since then we've been a team. We look out for each other, you know?"

By then Clara had finished gearing up Mission, so it was time to move on.

"That's a pretty cool story Mission! I'd like to hear more, but I'm afraid it's time to get moving."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Like I used to tell my brother, fast talk and slick words don't get the job done."

"Oh? I didn't know you had a brother."

"My brother's a touchy subject, you know? It just so happens I don't really feel like talking about him right now. Nothing personal. Let's just get back to the business at hand, okay?"

Clara decided it would be best to wait until Mission knew her a little better before asking about something that was obviously a tough subject.

"Understood. Let's head out guys."

And off they went. They had run into another Sith patrol but Clara had worked her charms on them until they left, they had found some Sith corpses and luckily found a serum to cure the Rakgoul disease, they also found a Republic soldier and cured him of the Rakgoul disease but before they could speak to him he got skittish and ran off... into more Rakgouls that killed him before they got there, they came across Candorous Ordo and had to save his men from Rakgouls but luckily they ended things peacefully and they didn't have to fight him, they also found all three of the journals Rukil was looking for. They returned to the village and cured the diseased people then gave Rukil the journals. After some stories and some goodbyes the village left to find the 'Promised Land'. Finally they found the sewers and descended. Of course the sewers were filled with Rakgouls and Gammoreans, but Clara could sense something else... she hoped her gut was wrong. But as they opened the next door, her worst fear came to life. There in the middle of the platform, stood a Drackur. Clara quickly pushed Carth and Mission out of the way of it's attack.

"What the hell is that!?"

Carth shouted.

"What's going on!?"

Mission yelled.

"STAY DOWN!"

Clara screamed. She quickly threw a crystalized barrier around Carth and Mission, barriers were another of her three base powers, so it was really strong, plus they were pretty much impenetrable.

"Carth! Keep Mission safe! I've put a barrier around you both. I'll fight this monster on my own."

"Are you crazy!? Let us help!"

Carth and Mission yelled together.

"Carth, this is a Gaurdian thing. I can't let ya'll help this time. Explain things to Mission please, no need to keep anything from her now. Stay safe, if something happens to me then the barrier will disappear. If that happens then get both your asses out of here."

She took off before they could say anything else. Clara stood in front of the beast and prepared to fight. She summoned her bow and light arrows, it was better to stay at a distance until she found a weak spot. The monster stood tall, bulky and brown, it looked like it had more than one head as well.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Clara stated before it swung at her. She had to kill this thing quick, she didn't know how it got here but it was probably just a scout sent by one of the remaining Fallen to scout out new Universes. If she didn't kill it fast then it could send out a message as to where it was and worse, reveal where she was. Clara was hated and hunted by the remaining Fallen since she was the one who killed their leader, Zane. So it was best of she avoided getting detected by them. It tried to swing at Clara again but she jumped out of the way, she almost fell into a pit but saved herself by creating a barrier between the platforms on either side of the room. She wasn't going to waste her power on her wings, not for this fight. Clara felt dizzy, she had used to much magic today. She could feel the blood running from her nose, hot and sticky. She had to end this quickly, or she would pass out and die to this beast. She turned and shot and arrow towards its chest, it hit. She wished she could thank Aloy again for helping her master archery like this. Unfortunately it didn't do anything, Clara then aimed for what looked like the main head. She cocked three arrows and shot at it, it hit. And thankfully it caused the beast to stagger. Clara then rushed in and jumped up to its head, she summoned her favorite curved sword and decapitated the beast, she then plunged the blade into the beast's chest and drug it down to its crotch. She pulled the sword out and to her astonishment, the beast was still standing! She groaned. It looked very weak though, like one more push would end it. Clara resigned to using her third and final base power... light beam. She gathered up all the power she could spare, she thought about her friends and loved ones and imagined them giving her their strength and surrounding her with light. She then pushed it all out into her hands and forced a beam of light at the beast.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Clara screamed as the light shot from her hands straight into the beast. The beast finally fell and turned to ash. Clara wobbled on her feet, she was exhausted. Her head was pounding and spinning, she could feel blood pour from her ears, nose, and she could even taste the copper in her mouth. She coughed violently then as her vision blurred she saw two figures running towards her, but before she could even think about what they were, she collapsed to the ground unconcious.


	6. Sewers, Rescue, Vulker Base

**SEWERS/RESCUE/VULKER BASE**

Carth and Mission watched as Clara ran towards the giant monster and led it away from them. Carth tried to break the barrier but to no avail.

"Carth! What's going on!? What was Clara talking about!? What is that thing!?"

Carth calmed Mission down and then explained everything to her the best he could.

"Really? That's... wow, just wow."

They watched Clara fight the beast, a Drackur is what she called it. They were both amazed at her skills, and they were even more amazed at her final attack. She shot literal light at the Drackur, then it turned to ash. They watched Clara wobble, then the barrier broke. They ran towards her as she collapsed on the ground. Mission tried to clean the blood and hold Clara up while Carth grabbed one of those mystic beauties Clara told him about. As they were trying to help her, Clara looked like she was having some sort of nightmare, she was slightly thrashing and mumbling in her unconscious state.

Clara didn't know where she was, it was black all around her. She was beginning to feel alone and scared, then there was light all around her. She covered her eyes from it, when she uncovered them she saw her home, the Gaurdians home. But it was covered in fire and ash, Clara was horrified at what she saw. There were fights all around her between Gaurdians and the Fallen, and even some Drackurs Running around and wreaking havoc. Clara stood there in shock, how could this happen? What was going on? Clara immediately bolted towards where Bo and Izzy lived. When she got there she found it empty, she didn't know what that meant but she hoped it meant they were safe. Clara started trying to help fight the Fallen and the Drackurs but when she tried she just fazed right through everyone. It was like she wasn't even there, just a spectator. Clara started running around trying to figure out what was happening and what she could do about it. She made her way to where Lady Illia resided, she hoped something there would give her an inkling of an idea. When she got there she shook in horror, she could see lady Illia behind her barrier watching a fight between someone she couldn't make out and someone Clara knew was dead.

"This can't be happening! She's dead! I know it! She can't be here!"

Clara stood there looking at the women, long straight black hair, extremely pale complexion, skinny body, and blood red eyes. There stood her second biggest enemy, second only to the leader of the Fallen, Zane himself... Shae. As Clara looked on at the women with blatant disbelief, she saw Shae knock her opponent down then turn to her with an evil grin and mouth something Clara couldn't make out and then Shae turned back to her opponent and she struck her blade through their chest and the other person faded into light.

"NO!!!"

Clara screamed as she regained consciousness. She didn't realize what was going on until she felt two people jump and heard a high pitched yelp from someone next to her. Clara saw that the yelp came from Mission, she looked from Mission to Carth and back again. She shook her head and remembered where she was and what was going on. She then held her head in her hands and took some long deep breaths, she was able to calm herself down from her nightmare. Clara had just realized she had been crying and mumbling to herself when she felt Mission rub her back and Carth holding her shoulders. She then looked up to see deep brown eyes gazing at her with concern.

"Hey hey, its alright. It's over, your safe. Calm down."

Clara nodded and took some more deep breaths. Carth was very comforting to Clara, he had this aura around him that was calming to her. Clara was able to regain her composure after a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry... bad dream.. or at least I think it was a dream."

"Hey, no biggie! You just took out that ugly monster! I'm sure its normal to have nightmares about it!"

Mission said with a grin.

"I don't think that's what she meant Mission. Are you alright Clara?"

Clara looked back at Carth and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about all that. Drackurs are very dangerous, especially to those who have no knowledge of them and how to defeat them. I really don't know how it got here though, I have a few speculations but nothing concrete. How long was I out? I still feel a little drained."

Carth looked like he wanted to argue with her about the Drackur but decided against it.

"About 20 minutes? I gave you three of those fruits, then we just waited."

Clara looked down with a frown.

"The blackouts are getting longer..."

"Blackouts?"

Mission asked. Clara then briefly explained her predicament. Mission grew wide eyed at her, but before she could ask more questions Carth stopped her.

"Hold on a minute! I know you said you only have speculations but I want to know what's going on."

Clara sighed, she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vile filled with yellow liquid and her communicator. She then guzzled down the gross liquid with a gag and turned on the communicator.

"Before you ask, that was an elixir made by Lady Illia for me whenever I run out of energy and pass out, it supposed to replenish my magic for a while. Now let me call Bo first, I don't feel like repeating myself."

Carth nodded and then went to explain to the best of his ability to Mission who Bo was while Clara dialed him up. As Clara sat against the wall of the sewer she turned on her computer and watched the holographic image and waited for Bo, when she got an answer though... it wasn't who she expected. It was a miniature Izzy, straight blonde hair that reached her shoulders, emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a very happy smile greeted Clara. It was Ameilia, one of the twins.

"Hey! Aunt Clara! I've been trying to reach you forever! This device you made dad is cool but I'm not to sure how to work it... good thing you called! Haha!"

"Wha? Amelia!? What are you doing with your dad's communicator?"

Ameilia gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh.. haha.. about that..."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"You took it without permission, didn't you?"

"Uh... maybe?"

Clara chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Umm... love me and understand that I'm just a curious teenager and won't punish me?"

Clara gave her a "seriously?" Look. Amelia sighed.

"But it's for a good reason!!! I have something important to tell you!!! You know that boy I like? From that dimension Ben and I went to? Prince Derek? Well his birthday is coming up and his parents are throwing him a ball to celebrate and he asked me to be his date!!! Me!!! I cant believe it!!! I'm sooooo happy!!! I even made my own dress!!!"

Ameilia then showed Clara a purple Lace dress. Clara was excited at the news and was about to start a whole concert with Ameilia but then remembered why she called and mentally slapped herself.

"That's amazing honey! But I really need to speak to your father, we can talk later ok? Its really impor-"

Clara was then cut off by a voice that was all to familiar.

"There you are! Ameilia! I've been looking for you forever! We have to- oh hey! Aunt Clara! How's it going? Geuss what! I manifested a new power! And you promised that whenever I got a new one you would teach me how to use it!"

Clara sighed. Now Ben was here, the eldest twin by two and a half minutes. He had short black hair, deep blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Basically a miniature Bo. Clara was about to say something when Ben and Ameilia started bickering about what they were supposed to be doing and about "hogging the communicator. Clara had enough after about two minutes of this.

"HEY!!!"

The twins immediately stopped bickering and looked at Clara with embarrassed expressions.

"Can I speak now?"

Clara said, the twins gave her a salute and nodded.

"I really need to speak to your dad, it's really important. Can you please get him?"

They gave her another salute and then did the one thing Clara didn't want them to do while she still had a headache from the energy drain.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

they yelled in unison. Clara started rubbing her temples. The twins apologized then said Bo was coming. They started asking questions while they waited.

"Where are you aunt Clara? It looks gross."

Ameilia asked.

"I'm currently in a sewer."

"Awesome!"

Ben said while Ameilia gagged. Ben happened to catch a look at Carth and Mission.

"Are those friends of yours?"

"Yes, we're kinda on a mission."

"Cool! Who's the pretty girl?"

"That would be Mission, and she just heard that."

Clara laughed when she saw Ben turn red and the face and Mission turn purple. Finally Bo appeared and saved Ben from more embarrassment. Of course she could still hear Ameilia teasing him.

"Alright! Enough you two! Go on and get out of here, ya'll are already late for the lesson!"

"Yes sir!"

They said in unison, then they both scurried off to who knows where. Bo then finally grabbed the computer and looked at Clara.

"Whoa Clara! What happened to you?"

Bo asked with concern. Clara rolled and explained about the Drackur and her speculations about how it was there, Bo agreed that it was probably just a scout or something but they both agreed to keep an eye out.

"So that's it? That's the explanation?"

Carth looked upset. Clara and Bo looked at him, Bo looked shocked that Carth and Mission were there.

"Wait! How did? Where did, what? Clara! What happened to secrecy!?"

Clara groaned.

"Well the thing is... YOUR LOUD MOUTH GOT ME CAUGHT!!!

Clara was now glaring at Bo while he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh... really? Uhh... oops?"

"Yeah, oops."

Clara then turned to Carth.

"Yes, that's all we got right now. Maybe lady Illia will know something else but right now we really have no intel. It could just be a scout or it could have been a part of a group looking for me or something completely different. I just don't know. The Fallen have been quiet for years ever since the defeat of their leader, plus their numbers were greatly diminished. So there's not much to go on when we see either them or any Drackurs."

Carth shrugged and seemed to let it go. Clara then told Bo about her nightmare.

"I know what your going to say Bo... but it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real."

"Clara... Shae is dead. We killed her during the final battle, we watched her fade. And the number of Fallen and Drackurs you saw are way to many, we just about destroyed all of them in the Great War. And their leader was the only one who could open a gate to our homeworld, and he's gone too. And Clara... this also isn't the first time since the final battle that this has happened. You know your mind plays tricks on you when your completely unguarded, like when you pass out from energy drain. Its just your memories messing with your unconsciousness.

"Bo! I'm serious! I know your concerns and I know it seems impossible but I know what I saw! You know visions are one of my base powers. I know what they feel and look like! In those dreams I could touch things and be hurt but this time it was like I didn't exist, I couldn't touch anything and nobody could touch me or hear me. Please Bo, bring this up with Lady Illia for me and please keep the family safe... I didnt see any of you there. I know you think it's just a dream but... at least humor me? At least for a while?"

Bo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few minutes he agreed.

"Alright, if it will keep you sane then fine. I'll tell lady Illia about it and talk to Izzy, we'll set something up just in case."

Clara breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Hey, your looking better, did you take that elixir?"

Clara just gave him a martyred expression with a gag.

"Hahaha!!! That hilarious!!! It couldn't have been THAT bad!!! Hahaha!!! You've had worse, like Izzy's cooking!!!"

Clara just gave him an ice cold stare, after a few more seconds Bo realized Clara's expression and gulped.

"C-clara?"

Clara just replied with an emotionless tone while scowling.

"You better keep your distance Bo, angry grizzly bears are going to look tame compared to what is waiting for you when we next meet."

Bo went pale and Clara swore she saw him tremble a bit.

"U-um.. I-is that sammy calling me? U-uhh yeah! That's it! Gotta go!!!"

Bo then hung up and the image went blank. Clara rolled her eyes and stood up and stretched. She put her communicator back in her bag and turned to Carth and Mission.

"Ok, we all caught up? I think it's time we get moving."

They agreed. As they went on their way through the sewers looking for Zaalbar, Mission was constantly asking questions about Clara. Clara found it rather refreshing.

"So let me get this straight, Gaurdians don't need to eat or sleep?"

"That's right"

"Wow... and how many of you are there?"

"Um.. quite a lot actually. I'm not to sure now though, last I checked there was a couple hundred thousand of us."

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yup. I really should know the actual number of us since I was the first but with being on my mission for so long I've lost touch with my home. Yeah I have very good friends that I visit and vice versa. And of course I have my family Bo, Izzy, and the kids. But besides them I'm real disconnected from everyone since I've been collecting my soul fragments."

"Wow... wait a minute, you were the first?"

"Yup, that's why my soul is fragmented."

Mission gave her a complexed look and Clara had gone on to explain everything. After they finished they ran into more Rakgouls, after they defeated them Mission struck up conversation with Carth.

"Hey, Carth. You're a pilot for the Republic, right? You've been all over the galaxy I bet, right? So tell me, how would you rate Taris compared to other worlds you've seen?"

"I'll be honest, Mission. Taris would rate pretty low. The prejudice, the rich spoiling themselves while the poor are crushed beneath them - not a pretty picture."

Clara pinched the bridge of her nose, she could sense this would take a bad turn.

"Yeah, but that's only since the Sith occupation. Before that... well, I geuss it wasn't all that different, really. Hmm... maybe Taris ain't as great as I thought, you know?"

"Trust me, Mission. There are a lot of worlds better than Taris. There are worse, too. But Taris is no place for a kid to live on her own - even a kid who's got a Wookiee to look out for her."

Clara heard them stop so she also stopped and turned to them whilst rubbing her temples. She really wished everyone would stop all the yelling and arguments while her energy was still trying to return, all the negativity only made her worse.

"Hey, I ain't no kid! And I look out for Zaalbar as much as he looks out for me. Big Z's my friend, not my babysitter! Geez, I come ask you a question and you give me a lecture!"

"Don't you snap at me, missy! You want a lecture? How's this: only bratty little children fly off the handle because of a simple comment."

Clara had enough, she finally snapped at them.

"Settle down right now - both of you! Trust me, ya'll don't want me to come back there and settle this!"

That got their attention, they both made one last comment before they set off again.

"I don't have to listen to you, Carth! You ain't my father - though you're sure old enough to be! So keep your lectures inside your withered old head, 'cause I don't need 'em!"

"And I sure as hell don't need this. Let's just drop it and get back to what we were doing."

Clara shook her head and continued down the sewer. Mission took place at Clara's side and continued to ask questions about the Gaurdians, Clara could sense Carth behind them and he seemed... troubled? Clara decided to talk to him again whenever they had a moment to themselves. Eventually they came across a room full of Gamorreans, they were tougher than the Rakgouls and Clara was still regaining her energy so she had to fight normally. She let her mind and body remember the training she gained from Aaron and began to take down all four of the Gamorreans with her blades while Carth and Mission shot blasters from a short distance and dodged the Gamorreans attacks. Once the fight was over Clara took a minute and looked around the room, she found a door but it had a weird lock. Before Clara could try anything with it, Mission walked up to it.

"Hmmm... look at this. This is one of those old-style manual locks. No computer codes or nothing. The sewers is the only place you'll see one of these on Taris. You can't use conventional security spikes on these old locks, but don't worry. I've come across them before. I've rigged up a little device that should do the trick."

Clara watched as Mission opened the door and Zaalbar came out of the room behind the door. He came up and hugged Mission then they started talking.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission."

"I'm glad to see you too, Big Z! You didn't think I'd forget about you - Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

Zaalbar looked around and glanced at Carth then went on to stare at Clara.

"Who's that with you?"

"These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them I never could have got you out."

Clara stepped up and spoke to Zaalbar.

"Good to meet you Zaalbar. I'm Clara."

"You know the language of my people? That is rare among your species; I am impressed. You have saved me from a life of servitude and slavery. There is only one way I can ever repay such an act: I will swear a lifedebt to you."

"A lifedebt? Are you sure about that, Big Z? Think about it carefully. You better be sure about this."

"I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookiees are being used as slave labor on our own homeworld. They see us as brutes and animals to be exploited. Over the years slavers have taken many of my people; we must always be on guard against raids against our villages. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt."

"Big Z swearing a Wookiee lifedebt to you. Wow - this is major. Do you realize what this means?"

Clara looked back and forth between the two of them, Clara wasn't to sure what to think but she had enough sense to realize that Zaalbar had just done something huge. Clara thought about what they said, a lifedebt. Clara knew the rules were different in every universe but they all came to the same thing, a lifdebt meant that the person in question would serve and stay by the subjects side until the end of time. Clara didn't want to jump to conclusions so she just asked a basic question hoping Mission would understand and elaborate.

"It's some kind of loyalty vow, isn't it?"

Mission smacked her forehead in realization, she than went on to explain.

"A lifedebt is the most solemn vow a Wookiee can make. It means he'll stay by your side for the rest of your life - wherever you go, whatever you do, Zaalbar will be with you."

Clara nodded in understanding, she was about to say something to Zaalbar but was silenced at what was happening in front of her. Zaalbar got on one knee and started proclaiming his lifedebt to her. Even though Clara was sure this was how this happened in this universe she was still embarrassed at what was happening and couldn't help the gigantic blush all over her face. Clara swore she heard Carth chuckle from the other side of the room, she decided to get revenge later and listen to Zaalbar.

"In the presence of you all I swear my lifedebt. Forever after I will be by your side, Clara. May my vow be as strong as the roots of the great Wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk."

Clara took a second to compose herself, then she accepted the vow. After all, she could sense the same about Zaalbar as her other companions. together till the end.

" I'm honoured to accept your vow."

Mission turned to Clara and spoke up.

"I guess this means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I'm going. I almost lost him once - it's not going to happen again."

"I'm glad to have you on board, Mission."

"So... I guess I still owe you one secret path into the Vulkar base. That was the deal, wasn't it? Don't worry, I know a backdoor into that scum den!"

"Good. the sooner we get there the better."

"I better come with you - the Vulkars put up a force field to keep the sewer dwellers out. I'm one of the only non-Vulkars on Taris who can get you past it. I can't remember exactly how to get there, but I know it was somewhere here in the sewers. Over to the northeast, if I remember right. I just hope the rancor monster isn't still there."

Clara gave Mission a perplexed look.

"Rancor? What's that?"

Mission once again smacked her forehead while Carth sighed and shook his head, Zaalbar was indifferent.

"Hey! Don't look at me like I'm stupid! I just don't know anything about this place remember?"

They chuckled and went on to explain what a rancor was. Clara groaned with frustration, she really didn't wanna fight another giant monster today...

"Are you serious!?"

Mission shook her head and spoke.

"There used to be a rancor monster that made its nest in that part of the sewers. Pretty much eats anything it can get its claws on. That thing is huge!Luckily rancors aren't too bright. I was able to sneak past it before, so I'm sure we'll figure something out. That is, unless you want to change your mind."

Clara sighed.

"That's not really an option. Let's go."

They discussed that a party of three would be better for trying to sneak into the Vulker base but since only Carth and Clara knew where their hideout was and since it was also really far to get to now they decided to go as a party of four for now, this would most likely be an exception for the rest of their journey but for now it was the safest bet for everyone. As Mission went on to talk to Zaalbar as he got his weapon and items from a nearby footlocker Clara took this time to talk to Carth in private.

"Hey Carth?"

"Yes?"

"I want to continue our discussion from before."

Carth gave her a disgruntled look.

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it anymore."

Clara was now upset.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Carth."

"Listen, sister... just because we're working together does not mean you get to badger me with constant questions!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Carth, You owe me."

"Blast it if you aren't the most frustrating woman to talk to! Isn't there someone else you can harass for a little while?"

"What exactly is it about me that frustrates you?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Clara threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Well fine! I wouldn't want you to feel harassed. Have it your way."

As Clara went to turn Carth caught her arm.

" Wait... *sigh* I didn't mean it that way. Don't go, damn it."

they kept staring at each other till Carth spoke again.

"Look, I suppose I... could use someone to talk to. I'm just not used to it. And I don't know why you're so interested. But here goes."

Clara nodded and Carth finally let go of her.

"When I think of all the men who have betrayed us, the one that stands out above them all is the one I respected the most. Saul."

Carth looked as if he expected to know who that was, Clara sighed and gave him a look.

"Oh, yeah... sorry. Admiral Saul Karath is the commander of the entire Sith fleet. He's half the reason Malak has done so well in the war. Saul was my commanding officer back when the Mandalorian Wars first began. He taught me everything about being a soldier... and I looked up to him. Saul approached me before he left. He talked to me about how the Republic was on the losing side... and about how I should start thinking of my survival. I know now that he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but I couldn't have conceived of it back then. I argued with him and he got angry and he left. I never saw him again."

Clara nodded for him to continue.

"Saul was my mentor... he led us to so many victories against the Mandalorians, even when things looked to be at their worst. I just... I couldn't conceive of it. He... he couldn't be serious. I was wrong, of course... he not only left us for the Sith, he... he gave them the codes to bypass our scanners. I remember waking up as the first of the Sith bombers snuck past our defenses and began destroying half of our docked ships. I knew right away what had happened. I... could have stopped him. I could have stopped it all."

Clara gave him a knowing and sympathetic look.

"So you blame yourself for trusting your friend?"

"I blame Saul, not myself. I was... I was stupid and I ignored the danger. He nearly destroyed us all. I've fought Saul for years, now, and if I ever catch up to him... he will regret what he's done. He will regret it."

"That... that's terrible, I'm really sorry you had to go through that kind of betrayal. I understand what you mean, I'd do the same thing."

Clara couldn't help but think of Zane and his betrayal, out of all betrayals she had been through nothing had hurt her worse than Zane's fall to darkness. Clara looked up at the sound of Carth's voice.

"Well... there's more to the story, I guess. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's go."

Clara nodded and they went and met up with Mission and Zaalbar who were arguing about Zaalbar's bad breath and his need for oral hygiene. As they continued down the sewer they came across the barrier Mission mentioned, she took care of it easily. once they were in the next section of the sewers it was easier to find their way since this section was less complexed and almost a straight shot, they made it to the rancor in half time it took them to find and rescue Zaalbar. Clara peeked out around the door to see the rancor, she gulped.

"Uhh, ok... even though I have all my energy and magic back I really don't wanna fight that thing if we can avoid it. Any suggestions?"

After some deliberation they found a severed arm with a datapad and a vile with a very potent stench. Clara was relieved when she read the datapad and found out there was a way to kill the rancor without fighting it, so far all they had come up with was strategies on how to attack the rancor. After she told them about the plan to slip a grenade and the vile into a pouch for the rancor to eat they now had to decide who was going to do. Carth had no experience with stealth so he was out, Zaalbar couldn't wear the stealth generator so that was a no go, it was up to either Clara and Mission. Mission had more experience but Clara didn't want Mission anywhere near the rancor, after about five minutes Mission finally convinced Clara to let her go. they watched, or attempted to watch as Mission turned on the stealth generator and planted the grenade and vile into a pile of bones and come back. As soon as Mission returned the rancor was already swallowing the pouch with the grenade and vile inside, it wasn't even five seconds till the grenade exploded and the rancor writhed in agony before collapsing to the ground dead.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

Clara stated. they went on inti the vulker base, as they were approaching they found two guards by the entrance but they were no match for the four of them. Once they finished off the guards Clara saw Mission approach Carth, Clara bit her lip unsure if she should intervene or not until she heard what Mission was saying.

"Uh, hey Carth. Can I... can I talk to you for a second?"

"Are you ready to have a civil chat? Or are is this going to be another childish tantrum?"

"Tantrum? I'm trying to apologize, you nerf-herder! Uh... I mean... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. It's just that I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm a helpless kid."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about what I said, too. I'm just a little on edge lately. Not surprising considering all we've been through. But I shouldn't take it out on you."

Clara smiled.

"Heh, it's about time you two made up."

They smiled back and continued to speak.

"Mission, you have to know that we don't think you're helpless. Look where we are, look at what we're doing. You're not just along for the ride. We need you."

"You really mean it, don't you? Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before, not even Big Z. He might think it, but he's not really one for words, you know. Thanks, Carth."

"Ah, it's no big deal. I know how it is. Sometimes you just need to hear a few words of encouragement. Kids are like that."

"Kids are like that?? Listen you... oh, I get it. Okay, you got me. You're pretty funny, Carth. For an old guy. Come on, you geezer - let's get back to what we were doing."

They went through the Vulker base and were immediately attacked by a sentry droid patrolling the hallway, after destroying some more droids and Black Vulkers they came across a frightened waitress and found out she was a slave, Clara made sure she got out safe. they also came across a Black Vulker who wanted out of the gang, after some deliberating Clara let him go. they fought through a room full of Vulkers and snagged a keycard from one of the bodies and made their way to an elevator, there were turrets in the room but the keycard they had was able to turn them off at a nearby console. The ride in the elevator was a little long and Clara was bored so she did what she normally did when she was bored, she sang softly to herself. she kept her voice low to try and not disturb her companions.

"~Baby, when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by. You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights. Be still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now. Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now. You're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these faces. So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time. Baby, when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by. You'll be coming home with me tonight, and we'll be burning up like neon lights.~"

Clara stopped as the elevator gave a tiny jolt signaling its stop, as Clara went to step out she noticed the stares her companions were giving her.

"What?"

Zaalbar stayed silent and Carth blushed and turned away, Mission was the only one to speak.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing. You're amazing Clara! next time be a little louder."

"Heh, I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't disturb anyone, I was bored so that's why I sang to myself. Thank you for the compliment Mission, but I think we need to focus on what we're doing. I can sense three people coming up that ramp."

They continued through the Vulker base, fighting every enemy they came across. they came across a difficult droid that took all four of them to take down without Clara using her powers. they came across a workbench and they were able to upgrade their weapons and armor. After that they finally came to a room full of guards and Clara saw something in the corner of the room with a mine around it, Clara was certain that was the prototype accelerator. They drew their weapons ready to fight when who seamed to be the leader of the group spoke to her.

"Looks like we have visitors – lackeys conned by Gadon Thek into trying to steal Brejik's swoop engine accelerator, I bet!"

Mission snapped at him.

"Brejik stole that engine from Gadon! It was never yours to begin with!"

The male Twi'lek ignored her and continued.

"Well I didn't go to all the trouble of acquiring this prototype just so you could steal it back for that old fool!"

The female Twi'lek next to him spoke up.

"Would you like me to dispose of these Bek spies, Kandon?"

Clara stiffened and prepared to throw a grenade but held back as the Twi'lek Kandon spoke up again.

"No – hold on a second. I see you aren't wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I'm guessing you aren't part of that feeble old man's gang. You must be a freelance mercenary."

"What's your point?"

"Instead of stealing the prototype for the Beks, why don't you come work for us? The Black Vulkars could use someone like you."

"Not gonna happen chief."

"Be smart: Gadon Thek is old news! He's a blind fool in more ways than one! Brejik is a visionary – soon he'll control the entire Lower City! Don't shackle yourself to a losing team."

"Hmm... help someone who has compassion and a heart for helping people including the ones below him or someone who wants to crush the entire lower city and rule with an iron fist? decisions decisions..."

Clara said with a heavy sarcastic tone while moving her hands like a scale, and then shrugged and got her blades and grenade back out. Kandon shook his head.

"*Sigh* I can see there's not much chance of convincing you to come work for us after all. Most unfortunate."

The female Twi'lek turned to Kandon with a puppy dog expression.

"Now can I kill them, Kandon?"

"Yes, darling. Kill them. Kill them all."

Clara through her frag grenade and went to take down the female Twi'lek with her blades while her companions used blasters, Zaalbar would switch between his bowcaster and his blades. The Twi'leks were tougher than she originally thought so she used her powers to burst her speed like Sam had taught her, they couldn't keep up with her speed and Clara made quick work of both of them. the other guards weren't much of an issue. Once the room was clear of enemies Clara disarmed the mine and got the prototype accelerator and stuck it in her bag, after an excited Mission started asking her questions about her speed they all headed back to the Hidden Beks. It was way easier to get to the Beks since the could go out the front door in the Lower City, once they entered and reached Gadon Clara gave him the prototype accelerator.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would make it. The race is tomorrow, and my mechanics need time to install the prototype into the swoop engine of our bike."

"yeah well, it's not like it was easy to get ya know? at least we got it before midnight."

Gadon nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm a man of my word. I promised you could ride in the swoop race under the Hidden Bek banner, and I'm still going to let you do that. And I'm even going to go one better – I'm going to let you ride the swoop bike with the prototype accelerator installed on it. Without it, you won't stand a chance."

Clara gave a confident nod while Zeardra look incredulous and protested.

"Gadon! You can't be serious! We need one of our best riders on that bike! We can't let some rookie take the prototype engine into the race!"

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Gadon – I'll win that race!"

"I have to be honest with you – there's a reason I'm letting you take the prototype engine. The accelerator isn't stable; there's a good chance it could explode during the race. I can't ask one of my own riders to take the risk – they'll be running unmodified swoops in the race. You'll be the only one using the prototype. If you complete the track before the accelerator overheats then you'll win for the Beks. If you die, then one of my other riders could still come through for me."

Clara was suddenly a little nervous about this now... but she shook the thought out of her mind, it was a competition, a race. She's never lost a race, not even to Sora and Riku. Plus, if she was confident in what she was doing she was unbeatable. She gave another firm and confident nod and spoke.

"Okay, I'm ready for the race."

Gadon gestured to another Hidden Bek and gave him instructions to prepare showers and a room.

"It's late so you all can stay here tonight, you can come to the track tomorrow morning but your companions will need to head back to your base in the morning. The mechanics need time to install the accelerator on the engine, so you won't be able to practice your riding. But I've got good instincts, and you have the look of a racer about you. Just try to relax and in the morning we'll take you to the swoop track."

They all nodded and followed the Hidden Bek Gadon had sent to prepare things. they all showered and ate, they were about to turn in for the night when...

"AUGH!!!!!"

Clara screamed as she dropped her book and fell to her knees clutching her head. Everyone ran to her in worry, Mission was next to her trying to figure out what was wrong while Zaalbar went for help, Carth was on his knees in front of Clara trying to snap her out of her pained state.

"Clara!? what's wrong!?"

"Clara! Hey! Snap out of it!"

Through her cry's and sobs Clara heard the voices around her, worried for her, but she could barley focus on them. She was wrapped in the pain, agony, sorrow, loss, and fear that was suddenly all around her. she knew the pain she was feeling wasn't her own, it was other's pain, and a lot of other's.

"M-make it s-stop... I-it hurts... s-save them... P'please... s-stop..."

Before Mission or Carth could try and do anything else Clara screamed again and fell to the floor clutching her chest and writhing in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Clara was in pure agony, nothing she could do would stop it. She closed her eyes and focused on what was causing this horrific pain. As she searched for the source of this agony she was caught off guard by the pull she had felt, she was pulled into someone else's conscience. She was on the floor on her back and looking up at a woman who was in fact, the one person Clara ever feared... Shae. There was no mistaking her, Clara could see her perfectly clear. Clara then realized that this was her vision, and this time she could hear what Shae had mouthed in the vision...

"I'm back, missed me bitch?"

Clara now knew why the pull was so strong, Shae had called her. She saw Shae smirk as she ran her blade through the chest of whoever Clara was seeing through. With one last scream Clara returned to her own mind and the pain stopped, she shot up out of the bed she was in. She looked around in shock, she was scared, she didn't know where she was or what had just happed. Then a pair of brown eyes were staring into hers and a warmth came over her, suddenly everything was ok. Clara was able to collect her thoughts with the comforting warmth those eyes brought.

"Hey beautiful. everything is ok, your safe."

"C-carth? What happend?"

"Well, I think we would all like to know that."

Clara looked around ans saw her friends with worried looks on their faces and some Hidden Beks who were handling medical equipment and guarding the door. Clara took a minute to remember everything, and then it hit her.

"Oh..."

Clara explained to them what she saw, and that she herself wasn't in pain but someone else was and she was able to feel it through a connection. She explained about how connections work they can be between close friend, lovers, partners, or with a pull. Once she was done she realized that her home had been attacked. Clara immediately jumped off the medical bed and ran back to the room they were staying in, she was vaguely aware of her friends following her but her first priority was making sure her family was ok. She reached her room and grabbed her bag, she grabbed her communicator and dialed up Bo three times then Izzy... no luck. Clara was panicking, she didn't even realize she was crying again until she felt Mission hug her. After a few minutes Clara was able to calm down and explain what happened and how she couldn't reach Bo and Izzy. Clara then had an idea, she reached into her bag and grabbed a knife and a picture of her, Bo, Izzy, and the kids. she raised her hand above the picture and was about to cut her palm when a firm hand grasped hers. She looked up to see Carth with a worried expresion on his face.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself."

"Carth, I can't them and they were just attacked. I'm going to see if their alive, I can use my blood and call out to them, my blood will spread to everyone on this picture who is alive."

Carth begrudgingly let go after a minute of deliberation. Clara once again raised her hand over the picture and cut her palm with the knife. As her blood dripped onto the picture it started to move, Clara became more and more relieved as the blood spread from face to face. She was in tears by the time it finished and every face was covered. After Clara had calmed down they spent another hour talking, asking questions, and joking to lighten the mood. Once they all came off of their excitement they all realized how tired they were and finally went to bed. Thankfully Clara had a dreamless sleep. she awoke to find her companions gone, a Hidden Bek was in the room and informed her that they had left for the hideout and that she needed to get ready, the race took place in an hour. Clara had quickly ate and dressed, then one of the Hidden Beks escorted her to the swoop track. Clara had grabbed her weapons before she left because she had an uneasy feeling about this whole thing, she couldn't put her finger on why or what though. When she entered the swoop track she was greeted by an Ithorian who taught her the basics of a swoopbike and how to use the accelerator. After she learned how the races worked she went up to the podium to ask about her heat when she caught site of who could only be Bastila, but how? she was the woman from her vision when she first woke up in the hideout from the crash. Clara decided to leave that thought for another time, right now she had to focus on winning this race and saving Bastila. She went up and asked to race one of her heats, as she stepped onto the swoopbike Clara felt excited, she loved how the swoobike felt. With a burst of confidence Clara slammed onto the gas with a smirk, this was gonna be fun.


End file.
